From Here
by College n Curls
Summary: It was everything they ever wanted, everything they'd worked so hard for. So many had died to make this a reality. She wished it were still a dream.
1. Chapter 1

**CCNote** **: This is a writing challenge for myself. I want to be more concise with my words and focus on adding weight to my work. So, for challenge details check out my profile! I encourage other wannabe fic writers to challenge themselves as well!**

 _ **Alone**_

Being alone was easier than breathing.

Breathing, believe it or not, was hard.

Did people realize how many times they inhaled within a day? An hour? A minute?

It was absurd when one thought about how much effort it took to breathe. That breath oxygenated his blood which would then be pumped through his body via his heart. That blood would continuously circulate as long as his heart kept beating. As long as he kept breathing…

It was all an infinite loop.

A tiresome, cumbersome loop.

Being alone was much easier.

Sasuke lit a cigarette, the glow of which was the only source of light in the darkness that surrounded him. Taking a long drag, he leaned back against a pillar and listened to the ambient noise of the night. Behind him, there was an anxious padding of footsteps making a repetitive trek through the house.

The owner never opened the back door to find him.

He took another drag, holding in the smoke until his lungs burned in protest. She didn't require his attention or affection. His presence was enough. She didn't know that her request was too much.

She would never understand…

He didn't want her to.

Letting her in was worse than breathing.

Being alone was easier.


	2. Chapter 2

**CCNote:** **Happy Sunday! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Your kind words mean a lot.**

 **Happiness**

She should be happy.

Looking around at the empty house, she had every reason in the world to be. It wasn't every day that your childhood dreams came true. Naruto had worked so hard to get to this point. He'd grown up ostracized by the village and put upon by nearly everyone that he came across. He never gave up, no matter how hard things got. He never stopped believing in himself. Even when she couldn't believe in herself if she trusted in him things always had a way of working out.

She _was_ happy.

Now she got to spend every day by his side. She'd been patient and brave and now she had the blue-eyed boy she'd fallen in love with all those years ago. Hinata smiled softly to herself as she set the dinner table, carefully placing each dish just so. It took awhile. She couldn't decide if she wanted to place the rice bowl next to the sauteed vegetables or beside the plate of steamed dumplings. It didn't matter where she placed it but she couldn't help but fidget.

Hinata sighed and sat down. She stared at the table set for two. Naruto could arrive at any moment from training. She glanced at the clock in the living room. It was pretty late but that didn't worry her. When he returned, she would be ready to listen to his day and his loud laughter would fill the house they shared.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata mumbled to herself as her eyes slid back to the table.

Would he like what she cooked? He hadn't been eating much lately. Frowning, she switched the positions of the rice and the dumplings before sitting back down.

Soon.

He'd be back soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**CCNote : Tada. Sticking within word limits is hard but I kinda like it.**

 **Love**

"I think it's going to rain today. What do you think?"

He had no thoughts.

"Ino wants to know if we were available for dinner tomorrow night. I told her that we would come by. I hope that's okay."

He didn't care either way.

A small pressure on his right hand alerted him to how close she'd gotten. Slender fingers curled around his own and green eyes stared up at him expectantly. Her expectations were insurmountable but he let her continue to hold his hand. It was the least he could do.

Warm lips pressed against his lips, hoping to spark a reciprocal reaction. That hope was in vain but her actions were undeterred. Sakura's fingers slid underneath his shirt, taking liberties that she would have never done before. This was not before. This was after.

After all the power.

After all of the bloodshed.

She was there waiting for him with outstretched arms and hope. Hope and expectations. He had nothing to give her in return. He didn't even have himself. His own vessel was unfamiliar to him when conscious and a nightmare when he slept. Staying in the village gave him no reprieve from his own self-loathing. He stayed though. She asked him to stay. He was here. The roof over his head, the ground upon which he walked was all Konoha.

Yet…it still didn't feel right. This was his home but at the same time, it wasn't. His shirt fell off his shoulders as expert fingers made quick work of its buttons.

"Sasuke." Sakura whispered in his ear, her breath tickling hair that had grown far too long. "I love you."

 _Love_

The word made him sick to his stomach.


	4. Chapter 4

**CCNote: Enjoy!**

 **Smoke**

"Hina-chan."

Hinata groaned and turned her head away from the noise, burying her face deeper into her pillow.

"Hina-chan." The voice chuckled. "Are you ignoring me?"

Lips pressed against her temple and cheeks. Once. Twice. Three times. Playful kisses coaxed her out of a tenuous slumber and brought her back to reality. Peering up into the darkness with weary eyes, those teasing lips found hers in the dark and woke up completely.

"Na-Naruto-kun?" she gasped, her face immediately beginning to burn.

Naruto laughed as he drew away from her and laid down on the bed.

"I didn't mean to wake you, but I couldn't help it." He said without an ounce of remorse.

Hinata smiled and cuddled up next to him, clutching the front of his shirt between her fingers. It was late but that was fine. All that mattered was that he was next to her. Warm arms wrapped around her shoulders as she buried her face in his chest and a small sigh of satisfaction escaped her lips when he brought her closer.

"How was work?" Hinata asked.

"I'm convinced that Kakashi-sensei and Baa-chan are trying to kill me."

Hinata giggled and shook her head. They weren't trying to kill him. Not on purpose at least. They just wanted to make sure that he would be prepared when the day came for him to finally become Hokage. Craning her neck, she looked up at the tired Uzumaki and smiled. All the work would be worth it in the end. Feeling more emboldened than usual, she propped herself up on her elbows and moved to press her lips to his cheek. She'd barely grazed his skin before the body lying next to her disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Rolling over, she willed herself not to cry.


	5. Chapter 5

**CCNote:** **Posted out of order so here is a double post. Enjoy!**

 **Doors**

"And then he screamed when he woke up and was covered in ants!"

"Hey! I closed the containers! It's not my fault his bugs were out of control!"

"Sounds like you were the irresponsible one Kiba!"

Hinata smiled like the rest of them, raising her glass to her lips and sipping just like they did. The rookie nine were all gathered in Ino's modest house which was the picture of perfect domesticity. The hostess herself was flitting about, liberally refilling drinks and spreading gossip. It was rare that everyone would be able to get together like this. It was a feat that only someone like Ino, a woman who somehow knew everyone's schedule, could accomplish.

As Kiba continued to defend himself against the drunk laughter, Hinata felt her eyes gravitate towards the door for the millionth time since she'd arrived. She shouldn't keep hoping. Everyone that was meant to be there had already arrived. Sakura had even managed to drag Sasuke out for the event. The reclusive Uchiha sat silently across from her with a blank expression on his face as he nursed a personal bottle of sake. He clearly didn't want to be here, but he was.

 _He_ was here…and Naruto wasn't.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan!" Sakura said, her voice drawing the Hyuuga's eyes away from the door. "Naruto will be here soon. That idiot never misses a party."

Hinata tried to match Sakura's smile. She wished she had the same confidence that he would come. Maybe he would. Maybe today would be different.

"So Hina-chan, how's the wedding planning going?" Ino asked. "I'm waiting on that flower order!"

She slid herself between Hinata and Sakura, refilling both of their glasses to the brim. Hinata smiled and shyly took a sip.

"Oh yes, we need details!"

"Don'tcha just love weddings?"


	6. Chapter 6

**CCNote: New chapter for Becoming an Uchiha will be out tomorrow or Friday if my brain acts right. We'll see what happens. Slightly over word count but it can't be helped. Enjoy!**

 **Air**

Air.

He needed air.

It was suffocating to sit around a table as if everything was okay. As if in a split second, he wasn't capable of snapping their necks if he chose to. They sat, adult shadows of their former selves, drinking and laughing and reminiscing. They basked in shared memories of a time before bloodshed made them grow up too quickly. They lamented the loss of adolescence as if it were something to be missed.

Sasuke scoffed as he slipped out of the Yamanaka's home and closed the front door behind him. He knew he couldn't wander far but the small reprieve that the door gave was enough for now. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a half-empty carton of cigarettes. With a bit of fumbling, he was able to get one out using his thumb and teeth. From there he returned the carton and began to fish for a lighter. Unfortunately, the lighter fell from his fingers as soon as he retrieved it from his pocket. Living with one arm was proving to be difficult with even the most mundane of tasks.

A pale hand reached out from the shadows and picked up his fallen lighter from the ground. Mildly surprised, Sasuke's eyes followed the hand to find Hyuuga Hinata crouched in the shadows with her palm outstretched.

"You dropped this." She said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted as he stooped down to accept her offering.

He paused, waiting for her to speak again. She didn't. She remained crouched with her knees hugged close to her chest and eyes trained to the ground. Perhaps she'd gotten sick of the charade as well. Lighting his cigarette that dangled between his lips, he took a long drag and held it in his lungs.


	7. Chapter 7

**CCNote:** **Good morning! These are so much fun cuz they only take 30mins to think up, write, and edit. Please enjoy!**

 **Questions**

How much longer was he going to remain?

Hinata warily eyed the dark-haired man leaning against the side of the Yamanaka household. He'd already finished his first cigarette and was quickly moving on to a second one. If he kept this up, Shikamaru would be unable to hold a candle to the Uchiha even on his most stressed day.

"You're staring." Sasuke mumbled.

Hinata squeaked, embarrassed by her behavior, and trained her eyes on something less offensive like the ground. Sasuke snorted at her retreat but said no more. He merely kept smoking. Hinata sighed and rested her chin on her knees. She _could_ go back inside. There was laughter there and happiness. Her friends were there too. Everything was just beyond that door, but she couldn't make herself go inside.

Going inside meant facing more questions. Good natured questions about her health. Prying questions about her relationship. Questions that everyone already knew the answer to. She just needed another minute alone. She just needed a second to _breathe._ That was hard to do when there was an Uchiha chain-smoking next to you. Her eyes slid back to him, unconsciously taking in his relaxed form as he puffed into the night. Why was he _still_ out here?

"If you have something to say, say it." He growled.

Hinata narrowed her eyes at him and pressed her lips together. He didn't have to be so rude!

"Could…could you please smoke elsewhere?" she asked, and he scoffed at her request.

"You could always go inside."

The Hyuuga frowned and returned her gaze to the ground. Beside her, Sasuke let out an indignant sigh and tossed his cigarette. Snuffing out the butt with his heel, he then shoved his hand into his pocket and walked away from the house.


	8. Chapter 8

**CCNote:** **Good Morning! Please enjoy and don't forget to review!**

 **Nothing**

"You just left me there! I had no idea where you'd gone!"

It had been like this since she'd returned from the dinner party and found him reading in the living room. His brief peace had been shattered as soon as the front door slammed shut.

"I looked ridiculous."

Part of him wondered when she'd run out of steam.

"Did I do something wrong?"

Judging by the fists clenched at her sides and the fiery glint in her eyes, that wouldn't be anytime soon.

"Why did you leave?"

An unspoken _me_ hung at the end of her question. Sasuke rubbed his temple to stave off an impending headache. Sakura was as loud as Naruto when she was worked up.

"Please talk to me!"

He had nothing to say.

He left because he was tired of entertaining the past. He left because he was bored. He left because-

' _Could…could you please smoke elsewhere?'_

Sasuke snorted at the Hyuuga's words and stood up from the couch. He left because he wanted to. That answer would not be sufficient for Sakura. She would want a deeper meaning.

She wanted to talk.

He had nothing to say.

Sakura trailed behind him as he walked to the front door and slipped on a pair of sandals. Nervous fingers reached out and grabbed the edge of his shirt.

"Where are you going?" she asked, the tangible fear of him leaving clinging to her anxious words.

"Out."

She had more to say, this he knew very well, but he didn't stay to listen. Once outside he squinted into the dark and made his retreat from the place he was supposed to call home. Without a destination in mind, he put one foot in front of the other and walked until sunlight peeked over the horizon.


	9. Chapter 9

**Dear troll, stop telling me to write canon stories because you think I should. If my writing is garbage why would you want me to write a canon story? It would still be trash whether it was canon or not since according to you my writing sucks. If you want a canon story, write your own and hop off my dick.**

 **CCNote:** **I usually try to ignore the trolls, but I had to get that off my chest. Anyway! Good morning everyone. Thanks so much for your reviews. I love reading how you react to the chapters even though they're so tiny! Please enjoy!**

 **Go**

Leaving this way was not his best idea. It had been the first thought that came to mind and once it had taken root, only a miracle could turn him back. For the first time in months, he enjoyed the feeling of the sun on his skin as his feet propelled him forward. He had no idea where he was headed. All he had was the shirt on his back and a paltry wad of ryo in his pocket.

He just wanted to _go_.

Sasuke paused on a rooftop and looked out over the sprawling village. There were no sentimental feelings of attachment that kept him here. If anything he felt joy at the prospect of leaving it all behind. However, if he was going to leave, he would have to tell Naruto. Not out of respect. Just as a precaution so that he wasn't tracked down like an animal again. Smirking, he quickly made his way towards the blonde's apartment, the ecstasy of freedom making his feet lighter with each step.

When he reached his destination he paused just outside of the door before he raised his hand to knock. Naruto would likely try to convince him to stay. It wouldn't work. The only thing that kept him from sprinting through the gates was this small decency. After everything that happened, he owed his self-proclaimed best friend this. His resolve hardening, he raised his fist to the door and rapted against it twice with his knuckles. At first, there was no response but a light rustling behind the door pricked his ears. There was a small click before the door swung open but it wasn't Naruto standing on the other side.

Instead, a bedraggled Hyuuga peered up at him with puffy eyes and a bright red nose.

"Uchiha-san?"


	10. Chapter 10

**CCNote:** **Enjoy!**

 **Delusions**

She rubbed her eyes with her fists to ensure that what she was seeing was real. She was tired but not so much that she was delusional right? There was no way Uchiha Sasuke would appear on her doorstep so early in the morning!

"Where is Naruto?" a deep voice tinged with irritation asked.

Hinata stopped rubbing her eyes and frowned. This was no illusion. She looked up at Sasuke, clutching her lavender bathrobe closed to defend against the morning chill. What could he possibly want with Naruto at this hour? He wasn't even here in the first place. She'd stayed up all night waiting with nothing to show for it. His absence was beginning to worry her. He'd never been gone for this long before.

"I…I'm sorry Uchiha-san." Hinata said. "Naruto-kun isn't here right now."

She watched as the Uchiha frowned, his brows drawing together. Whatever he wanted Naruto for had to be important. With her free hand, she pushed some of her hair behind her ear before opening the door wider.

"If want…you could wait for him here. He'll be back soon."

At least that's what she hoped.

Sasuke's brow relaxed at her offer but didn't respond either way. She watched as he silently weighed his options in his head. She didn't know him very well despite he and Naruto being close. He wasn't a man that cared for the company of others so her offer probably made him uncomfortable. Was she being too forward? He probably didn't want to be near her after how rude she'd been last night…

" _Could…could you please smoke elsewhere?"_

Hinata blushed as she recalled how she'd shooed him away. No wonder he was taking so long to respond! She opened her mouth to apologize for her previous behavior but Sasuke took a step towards her.

"I'll wait."


	11. Chapter 11

**CCNote** **: Someone reviewed saying there was a poop scene in this story? There is no poop scene?**

 _ **Stop**_

The apartment was small but well put together. He didn't know much about the Hyuuga but he knew that she was a former heiress. Her family wouldn't allow her to live in squalor. Everything looked as if it had been handpicked by a discerning eye and cared for meticulously.

Not a pillow out of place.

Not a speck of dirt to be found.

It came in stark contrast to the apartment he'd just left behind. Medical scrolls took up every flat surface, half empty inkwells perched precariously as they fought for space on the tables. The apartment was merely an extension of Sakura's office. Everything within it screamed _her_. Bright colors. Mismatched fabrics. The faint scent of cherry blossoms and antiseptic. It was all her.

Here…there was nothing.

He would've imagined that the dobe's home would have traces of him as well. Naruto was not the most organized person, so he'd imagined a house filled with half-empty ramen containers and dirty clothes on the floor. Outside of a few pictures that hung on the wall, the house didn't look like it was lived in. He stared at one picture of their old team, his left eye twitching at the bright orange boy in the middle.

Naruto was so annoying back then…

"Uchiha-san, the tea is ready." Hinata called out and he tore his eyes away from the picture.

She set a tray down on the table as he took a seat, smoothly setting a cup in front of him before filling it halfway. Her movements were graceful and well-practiced. Gestures such as these were wasted on someone like Naruto who was happier drinking cheap tea from a can. Sasuke picked up his cup and brought the saucer to his lips. Over the brim he noticed the Hyuuga staring at him intently with wide pale eyes.

"You're staring." He said flatly, placing his cup down without drinking. "Stop."


	12. Chapter 12

**CCNote: I hate breaking my own rules as such, I hate this chapter. It can't be helped though. Enjoy!**

 **Onigiri**

Hinata turned her gaze to the table but she could feel his eyes boring holes into her skull. She didn't mean to stare. As sad as it was, it had been awhile since she had company. Her former teammates were busy with their clans and Kurenai had Mirai to care for. Missions were no longer assigned to her since her engagement as a means to keep her safe from being used as a bargaining chip. All of this culminated in her being alone most of the time. She didn't mind being alone but sometimes it felt like she was forgotten…

"When will Naruto return?" Sasuke asked, the deep tenor of his voice drawing her eyes back up to meet his. She willed herself not to squirm nervously in front of him.

"Well…" Hinata began reluctantly. "Sometimes he…um…"

"You don't know."

Hinata bit her bottom lip, blood rushing to her cheeks with embarrassment. Was she really that easy to read? He would be back soon but _when_ that would be was anyone's guess. Across from her, Sasuke began to drink the tea she'd laid out, nonpulsed by her embarrassment. He didn't make any comment on the tea but continued to drink until his cup was empty. When that happened, his stomach growled angrily as he reached for the tea kettle.

"Are…are you hungry?" she asked.

Sasuke didn't say anything in response but the tiny tinge of red in his ears was enough of an answer. Quickly she got up from the table and made her way to the kitchen. She'd just finished making onigiri to bring to the Academy students before he'd knocked on the door. It wouldn't hurt to spare a few to him for now.

Hinata took one of each batch and set it on a plate. Grilled salmon. Tuna. Plain. It was simple but the palates of children were not known to be discerning. She then wrapped the bottoms of each one in a sheet of crispy seaweed and brought the plate back to the table where Sasuke sat. When she placed it in front of him he eyed the offering suspiciously.

"I…I just finished making them this morning…the academy students like them." She said, hoping that her words would prompt him to eat. His stomach growled again.

"You feed the students at the academy?"

"Mhm!" Hinata nodded proudly. "There are many students that lost their parents during the war and there's no one to make lunch for them. So every week a few of us rotate to make something for lunch."

"That's…nice." Sasuke said, his voice distant and even as he reached for another of her onigiris.

Hinata smiled and folded her hands in her lap. She watched as he hesitantly brought the food to his lips before taking a small bite. He chewed slowly as if debating whether the onigiri was poison or not. Once he found it to be safe, he took a bigger bite and ate with a bit more enthusiasm.

"It was Naruto-kun's idea. He didn't want the kids to go…to go through what he did."

"The dobe is full of good ideas." Sasuke grunted and moved onto the next onigiri.

"He's trying his best to get the village back to the way it was so he's been very busy-"

"So busy that he doesn't come home to you."

Hinata opened her mouth to protest but obsidian eyes made all of her prepared excuses and reasons catch in her throat. The corner of his lip twitched into an almost smirk as he rose from his chair and grabbed the last onigiri from the plate.

"I'll be back tomorrow."


	13. Chapter 13

**CCNote:** **Some of you are worried that I'm dropping Becoming an Uchiha. I'm not, I promise. These snippets take 30mins tops to go from mere thought to completely edited. It's just a good writing exercise. BaU takes waaaaay longer to write and there's an entire detailed outline laid out from start to finish. This doesn't even have an outline lol. As always BaU will be updated at least once a week unless something comes up. I only update BaU more often if I have more time on my hands which at the moment I don't. I gotta do real work for my coins sometimes! Anyway, ENJOY!**

 _ **Welcome Home**_

How rude could you be?

Hinata glared at the front door which had slammed shut hours ago. She didn't appreciate his company, nor did she find humor in his blunt statements. Sakura had always described the Uchiha as being a perfect gentleman but he most certainly was not! She let out an indignant huff before turning back to the kitchen. She needed to pack up her onigiri to bring to the academy, focusing on the poor behavior of others was going to make her late. Quickly she pulled out plastic containers from the fridge and set them on top of a lavender cloth on the counter. Just as she began to wrap them up, a tanned hand slid over her own and a hard frame pressed against her back.

"Na-Naruto-kun!" she squeaked and tried to turn around to face him but another firm hand pressed against her hip to keep her in place.

When had he gotten home? She didn't even hear him come in!

Her fiancé buried his face in the crook of her neck, his nose pressing firmly against her skin. He inhaled deeply before letting out a slow, tired breath.

"I'm back."

Hinata smiled and leaned back against his chest. She could feel the waves of chakra that radiated from him and felt comfort in that sensation. It was really him this time. All thoughts of Sasuke's visit flew from her mind as well as the tears she'd shed last night. Tears that had lasted well into the morning. All that mattered now was that Naruto was with her.

She loved him…and he…he loved her as well.

Smiling, Hinata turned in his arms and was greeted by sleepy, half-lidded blue eyes. She gently caressed his whiskered cheek and he leaned into her hand.

"Welcome home."


	14. Chapter 14

**CCNote:** **Enjoy!**

 _ **Missions**_

"Look what we have here."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at his former sensei's leering grin from underneath his mask. How Kakashi became the Hokage of Konoha was beyond his comprehension.

'This village is run by idiots.' he thought, his irritation mounting the longer Kakashi stared.

"Not in the mood to talk? I'm hurt. Don't you want to know about my day?"

"Get on with it." Sasuke grumbled and Kakashi shook his head, rifling through a cluster of scrolls on his desk.

"You've always been the demanding type." The older man sighed. "You're in luck though. I have C and D ranks that have piled up over the last few weeks."

Sasuke frowned as Kakashi lazily held out a scroll to him. He hated low-rank missions even more than Naruto did when they were genin. It was beneath him to dig ditches and chase down runaway pets. However, he didn't have any better options at his disposal.

If he was going to leave he needed to get his affairs in order. Sensibly speaking, he needed supplies. To get supplies meant that he needed money. Money was something he was sorely lacking. He could use the Uchiha assets but he didn't have the stomach to touch money begotten through the blood of his clansmen.

No, Konoha could burn that money for all he cared.

Reluctantly he took the scroll Kakashi offered to him. He would leave. There was no doubt in his mind that he would walk through those gates and never look back. To do that he had to be smart, or at least in a better frame of mind than he had been this morning. Turning on his heel, Sasuke gripped his mission tightly and began to leave the office.

He would leave…eventually.

Until then, he could only bide his time and pray he didn't slip further into his own insanity. Hopefully, Naruto would be home when he visited tomorrow. If he couldn't tell the blonde goodbye, he could at least beat the shit out of him.


	15. Chapter 15

**CCNote:** **Enjoy!**

 _ **Interrupted**_

"And then Baa-chan hit me over the head and I swear she broke something!"

Hinata giggled at Naruto's exuberant speech, highly amused by the way he pantomimed his tale. Shyly, she pulled their bedsheets up to her chin as she watched him continue to talk. She wasn't even sure what he was saying exactly. It didn't matter. The sound of his voice and his energy soothed her aching heart and made he relax in ways that words never could.

"Then I ended up covered in this slime. It was horrible!"

He'd been asleep since yesterday afternoon but now that he was awake, she could listen to him talk all day.

"And then-"

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

The sound of someone at the front door stopped Naruto mid-speech. He looked at her curiously when the person knocked again but she only shook her head. She wasn't expecting anyone but whoever it was must want them badly if the increased knocking was any indication.

"Alright! Alright!" Naruto grumbled under his breath as he slid out of the comfort of their bed and left the room.

Hinata followed him, a small pout of disappointment that their time together was being interrupted. Naruto had only been conscious for two hours!

"Oi! Quick knocking." Naruto shouted as he opened the front door. "Do you know what- Sasuke?"

"Hn."

Hinata heard the Uchiha's indignant grunt before she laid eyes on him, the sound of it turning her blood to ice within her veins. Hesitantly, she took a step towards the door and peeked out to see Sasuke darkening their doorstep.

' _I'll be back tomorrow.'_

Dammit! She thought that he was just saying that to get under her skin! She glanced over at Naruto who had the biggest smile on his face as if he'd just gotten the best present ever. It was a smile she never managed to give him.

"Sasuke!" he shouted, chuckling at his own giddiness. "Did you miss me?"

"Che. You wish." Sasuke replied flatly but his tone did nothing to damper Naruto's mood. "Let's spar."

Naruto turned back to her, his broad smile faltering a bit. She could tell he wanted to go. It would make him happy to spend time with Sasuke. Hinata smiled as best as she could and his face lit up with excitement.

She didn't feel the rushed kiss he pressed to her cheek nor did she register his promises to be back before lunch. She knew that he wouldn't be, but it was clear that he was happy.

She wanted him to be happy.


	16. Chapter 16

**CCNote : I will return to updating this story while I work on 'Being an Uchiha.' BTW 'Being an Uchiha' is not my final story. The title for that one will be released soon. In the meantime please enjoy!**

 **Change**

He was an idiot.

He said things with such a conviction, every promise a sworn oath transcribed using his own blood.

He was loud.

He was obnoxious.

Somehow, he was also his friend.

Sasuke pressed his lips together, struggling to steady his breathing as he lay in the grass. The blue sky above taunted him relentlessly. Naruto was sweating profusely at his side and had no qualms about keeping his breathing erratic. He freely heaved with a stupid smile on his face.

"I missed this." The blonde confessed.

Sasuke rolled his eyes but inwardly he agreed. He missed the rush of pushing himself to his limits, the sound of heaven and earth moving as they collided with one another. No one currently alive was on his level except for Naruto.

Naruto.

The man had nearly everything he'd strived for. He had the acknowledgment of others. He was on track to become the next Hokage if he didn't choke on his food before he got the position. He had a house that was far better than the shabby apartment of his childhood. He had a girlfriend which was weird but expected. Time was flying by. They were changing.

Naruto was changing.

What about him? Had he achieved anything?

Had he changed...

"Here you two are!" a frustrated voice growled and Naruto popped up excitedly beside him.

"Sakura-chan!" he shouted, already on his feet and louder than necessary.

"Don't Sakura-chan me! Kakashi-sensei has been looking everywhere for you!"

"Aw, I thought you wanted to see me!"

"As if! I only volunteered to find you because I knew Sasuke-kun would be with you."

"You're so mean!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and dug the fingers of his sole hand into the dirt.


	17. Chapter 17

**Empty-Handed**

"Naruto."

Hinata pressed her lips together tightly. It was almost a frown but not quite. Every morning started like this. Sasuke would come to their house seeking Naruto's company only to be turned away. Each one of his visits reminded her of how alone she was. It reminded her of the catering questions that were piling up and Ino's constant inquiries about the flower arrangements.

It reminded her that her bed was cold.

"He's not here." She said finally.

Sasuke spared her a single nod before turning on his heel, clearly disgruntled at having made another worthless visit. Hinata bit her bottom lip as she watched him retreat. It would be rude to send him away with nothing. Each morning she had to turn him away empty-handed and frustrated.

It made her feel…inadequate.

"Uchiha-san wait!" she shouted before she could stop herself.

The dark-haired man turned around, a lazy black eye regarding her as if she were annoying. His gaze was intimidating and made her feel small but she was not one to back down. If Naruto had taught her anything it was to stand her ground. Squaring her shoulders, she opened the front door wider and gestured for him to enter.

"Please…um would you like to have breakfast with me? I made too much for just…just one" She said and Sasuke raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"I don't need your charity."

"It's not."

"I'll pass."

Hinata lowered her eyes, a stomach-churning embarrassment rising within her at his rejection. Was she really so pathetic that even the loneliest man in the village didn't want to be around her? She took a step back into the house, prepared to shut the door but a pale hand reached out to stop her. Pale eyes met dark ones.

A stomach that wasn't her own growled.


	18. Chapter 18

**CCNote: Happy Birthday Sasuke!**

 **Breakfast**

Breakfast with Sasuke was…awkward.

"What kind of tea do you like?"

Hinata pressed her lips together anxiously as she waited for an answer but none came. With nothing to go on, she resorted to preparing a simple black tea with a thinly sliced lemon. It was the way her father took his tea and if it was good enough for him, it should be fine for Sasuke.

"How do you like your eggs?"

Scrambled? Over easy? Hard-boiled? There were so many ways to answer her simple question but once again she was met with silence. With little to go on, she prepared her eggs the way she did every morning for herself when Naruto wasn't home. Sunnyside up with salt and pepper. It was a simple way to make eggs but Naruto didn't like the way the yolk would run.

"Do you want-" she started but swallowed her words before she could finish.

Whatever she was about to say would only be met with more silence. Shaking off her nerves, Hinata set the table for the breakfast that she would have shared with her fiancé had he been home. Miso soup, rice, grilled fish, eggs, toast, orange wedges and apples. She set all of the dishes out on the table between herself and Sasuke before finally taking a seat. She then pressed her hands together in a quick prayer and started to grab her own portions from the spread.

Sasuke followed suit without any prompting but examined his plate like it might jump out at him. His bites were small at first, hesitant as to if she might poison him.

"Uchiha-san?" she said.

An unspoken need for approval was on the tip of her tongue but she didn't dare to ask for it. Dark eyes finally looked up at her as he took a larger portion of the fish and bit into it. The corners of her lips twitched into an almost smile.


	19. Chapter 19

**CCNote: Please Enjoy!**

 **Odd**

Hinata was…odd.

She was hyperaware of her own actions as well as those of others. Her pale eyes caught everything, even the slightest of movements made her tense. She jumped at the smallest of sounds. She was skittish and nervous and more than a little insecure.

She watched him eat with such intensity that he would've sworn she was waiting for the poision in his food to take effect. Unfortunatly for her, Orochimaru's experiments on his body would prevent such a demise. The food she'd made for breakfast, while simple, was palatable. It wasn't extravagant but…it tasted familiar.

It tasted like something he had looked forward to in a past that was no longer his own. Pushing the thought aside, he finished his food and his chopsticks clattered on the plate. The sound made the woman jump and let out a small squeak.

'What a terrible kunoichi.' He thought. Not even Sakura on her worst day was this jumpy.

"Are you finished Uchiha-san?" Hinata asked as he rose from his seat. "Thank you for joining me."

Sasuke gave her a curt nod. It was the most he could do when faced with hospitality he couldn't reciprocate. Pale eyes crinkled with a small smile which she shyly hid behind her hand. Sasuke felt his own eyes narrow at the woman. Had he done something to warrant being laughed at? Seeing his glare, she looked away and spoke.

"Naruto-kun might return tomorrow. Feel free to visit."

Sasuke looked around the pristine apartment meant for two. Everything was in it's proper place and not at all how he imagined a whirlwind like Naruto to live. Hinata sat before him, hands folded daintly in her lap and eyes downcast to her half eaten plate. Not a hair out of place or a wrinkle in her clothes. Clearly expectant. Obviously unfufilled.

"Hn." He grunted, tearing his eyes away from the Hyuuga and making his way to the door.

Naruto might return. He might not. Either way he had nothing better to do than to come back and see.


	20. Chapter 20

**Pancakes**

Sasuke was…strange.

He didn't say much. Whether it was because he was rude or because he didn't have much to talk about, Hinata wasn't quite sure. It was a stark contrast to being around her fiance. Tall tales of toads and mishaps no longer filled their kitchen. The silence in its place was deafening. Week in and week out she was alone. Sasuke was quiet but with him came a different kind of communication.

It was a strange way of talking.

The way his brows furrowed together told her that his eggs were too salty. His utter avoidance of anything sweeter than an orange told her that she should never bother offering him her precious cinnamon rolls. His plate clearing faster than she could sit down told her that he was not yet satisfied and wanted more. He and Naruto may be different in many ways but they both had the same insatiable appetite.

Hinata smiled to herself as she watched the Uchiha pull another pancake off of the center stack. He ignored the syrup as he had for his previous pancakes. Using his only hand, he cut the pancake into smaller pieces with his fork. What was this now? His fourth? Fifth? Dark eyes narrowed at her mid-bite.

"What?" he asked and Hinata shook her head.

"Nothing!"

Sasuke looked at the morsel on his fork and back up at her. She wasn't sure what was going on his mind but he looked almost angry. Just as she felt an apology slipping out her mouth, Sasuke took a bite.

"These are good." He said gruffly.

Hinata blushed and stared pointedly at her own half eaten plate.

"Thank you."

"Hn."

He would never say it but she knew that he would return as he had every morning for the last two weeks. Mentally Hinata made a note to pick up more eggs for herself…and his pancakes.


	21. Chapter 21

**Short**

Hyuuga Hinata was short.

He hadn't noticed how short she was until he found himself preventing a precariously perched bag of flour from falling on her head. She barely came up to his the center of his chest yet she kept so many things in this kitchen out of easy reach for her height.

The fact that she did was stupid. The fact that she neglected to ask for help was worse.

Pale eyes looked up at him, surprised to see him anywhere else except for chained to his usual seat at the dining room table. A pale pink blush of embarrassment spread over her cheeks as he put the bag of flour on the counter.

"Thank you Sasuke." She said, sliding past him to continue cooking.

Instead of returning to the dining room, Sasuke moved to lean against the sink to watch the Hyuuga as she worked. She moved about the kitchen, too absorbed to notice him and methodically preparing what she needed to. It was interesting to see the usually shy woman look so determined in her task.

Soon the kitchen was filled with the smell of eggs and bacon and golden brown pancakes that made his stomach growl. It wouldn't be long before breakfast was ready. Just as Sasuke felt his hopes rise to be fed soon, the small Hyuuga stood on her toes and tried to grab plates from the cabinet. It wasn't as high up as the flour but still out of her reach.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and cleared his throat. Hinata jumped at the sound, plates forgotten as he walked up behind her.

"How many?" he asked flatly and she lowered herself down from her toes.

Had she always been this short?

"I…I can get it myself Sasuke."

"Hn."

He grabbed four plates from the cabinet and set them down anyway. She accepted them with a horribly stuttered 'thank you', yet again scurrying away so they weren't standing so close. There were now two things he knew about this woman.

She was odd...and short.


	22. Chapter 22

**Celebrate**

Sasuke sighed as he dragged his tired body home after a long day of solo training. Sometimes he felt as if it were pointless to continue going through the motions of being a shinobi but there was no other way he knew how to live. Training with only one arm was cumbersome but at least it gave him something to do. That and visiting the Hyuuga in the morning were welcome distractions from his previous monotony. His muscles ached, and it was hot but the sinking feeling in the back of his mind was at bay for the moment. One might even say that he was in a good mood though he would never go so far as to admit that.

Sighing, he unlocked the door to his apartment to find that it wasn't as empty as he'd expected it to be. A blur of pink was all he was able to see before arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him into the house. Eager lips enthusiastically kissed every inch of his face until he brought his hand up to her shoulder to stop her. Sakura smiled up at him, her green eyes bright with excitement.

"Sasuke-kun guess what?" Sakura asked but didn't wait for a response. "I got a promotion! Lady Tsunade will be stepping down in a few months and I'll take her place."

A promotion? She deserved it. No medic was more equipped to handle the hospital.

"I'm nervous! It will be so much responsibility!"

Sakura threw her arms around his neck again and laid a short kiss to his lips.

"Let's celebrate!"

Before he could tell her otherwise, her fingers made quick work of the buttons of his cloak. The heavy black material fell to the floor in a heap. Green eyes stared longingly up at him, a shy smile on her lips.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm so happy."


	23. Chapter 23

**CCNote: Sorry to inundate you guys with updates for this story. I haven't abandoned it I've just been busy lol. "Love" was meant to be updated yesterday but my Beta has a life too lol. As soon as they get back to me "Love" will be posted.**

 **Perform**

He tried. Really and truly he'd tried his best. Yet, as he always seemed to do, he only ended up disappointing her. Sasuke took a long drag from his cigarette and held the smoke in his lungs to the point that it burned. Of all the things he was considered to be a genius in, with _this_ he was an utter failure. From the balcony, he looked out at Konoha lit up at night. The homes full of happier families and happier people.

' _Sasuke-kun, I'm so happy!'_

She said she was happy. She acted as if she was happy.

Even now she was pretending to sleep, weaving an excuse that she was a bit tired. She had a headache. Maybe tomorrow. She had gotten too excited earlier and now she should probably rest. She created and accepted her own excuses without him having to say a word. However, the reality of their situation would still be there in the morning.

He just couldn't perform.

He was young. Relatively healthy depending on who one might ask. There was a naked woman in his bed, ready and more than willing to spend time with him in the way people in their situation would. Yet he could barely come up to more than half mast.

Sakura didn't blame him even though she should. Even though he'd given her countless reasons to blame him. Somehow, she still stayed by his side through it all so the least he could do was stay by hers. Here in Konoha. A family with pink-haired kids. A new life full of C and D ranked missions…maybe a B if they ever decided to trust him again. He puffed the last of his cigarette and snuffed out the butt on the balcony railing.

If he went back to bed now Sakura would welcome him with open arms. She'd want to try again. Frowning, Sasuke moved to grab another cigarette but found his pack empty. The Uchiha let out an irritated breath through his nose and went back inside.

Sakura sat up as soon as the balcony door closed but instead of returning to her side, he pulled on a pair of sweatpants on over his boxers. Disappointed eyes followed him around the room.

"Where are you going?" she asked just as he made it to their bedroom door.

"Out."

Without looking back, he twisted the doorknob and left.


	24. Chapter 24

**Ice Cream**

Chocolate or strawberry?

Vanilla…No she needed _more_. Her entire life was vanilla. Her entire pitiful life.

Hinata sniffed and grabbed both the pints of strawberry and chocolate from the convenience store freezer. She'd eat them both so they got the attention they deserved.

It was late. She shouldn't be eating junk at this hour but there wasn't anyone left to care. No father to adhere to. No real training to do.

The tingling behind her eyes grew stronger and she knew that if she wasn't careful she'd end up crying in the middle of the store. She had to get back home before familiar faces started asking questions. As quickly as she could, Hinata kept her head down and shuffled up to the cash register. Unfortunately, she wasn't paying close enough attention to where she was going and bumped into the only other soul in the store.

"S-s-sorry!" She stammered and the person she ran into turned around to reveal a permanently irritated set of dark eyes. "Sasuke?"

"Hinata."

He said her name for the first time, his brows furrowing together and she held her breath as he took in her less than stellar appearance. His eyes trailed down to her sad basket of ice-cream. In his own basket, he had a packet of cigarettes and a lighter. Sasuke shouldn't be out at this hour. He looked worn out by the shabby shape of his clothes and lines of fatigue under his eyes.

There was solace in seeing him. Maybe it was just a relief to see someone that wouldn't pry. Or maybe, as selfish as it sounded, he was just as miserable as she was. That thought alone made her not feel so bad. Involuntarily her own lips quirked upward and Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her. Her sad smile widened at his confusion but she looked away quickly.

A cough interrupted the two ravens causing one to jump and the other to glare at the intruder. The young store clerk unfortunate enough to have the graveyard shift crossed their arms and tapped their foot impatiently.

"Are you two going to buy anything?"


	25. Chapter 25

**Sidewalks**

"You didn't have to buy this for me." Hinata said but her companion merely shrugged his shoulders.

"Consider it repayment."

Hinata nodded and stabbed at her half-eaten, partially melted strawberry ice cream. Crickets chirped and frogs croaked into the night providing the only noise on the street. Everyone else was tucked away in their beds, sleeping peacefully until the sun rose over the horizon.

They were together and warm.

She should be doing the same yet she was sitting on a partially crumbled sidewalk eating her second pint of ice cream with a chain smoker. This was not how she'd imagined her life to go. Shaking her head, she placed her pint on the sidewalk and wrapped her arms around her knees.

"Why are you up so late?" she asked the Uchiha and a thick plume of smoke escaped from his lips.

"Why are you?"

"I asked you first."

At her retort, Sasuke smirked and put out his cigarette on the curb.

"You didn't stutter." He said and Hinata looked away from him to stare at the gravel beneath her sandals.

"You said my name earlier."

The words slipped out without her meaning to and the Uchiha's smirk widened a fraction. His eyes were teasing, less tired than they were before. It was only a fleeting expression but enough to almost make her heart skip a beat. Almost.

"You should head home." He said but Hinata shook her head.

"I don't want to be at home."

Her house was silent. Empty. There was nothing to go back to but a cold bed. Surprisingly though, Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair and leaned back against the convenience store's red brick wall.

"Neither do I."


	26. Chapter 26

**Secrets**

"Tenten doesn't like spicy food * _hic_ * but Lee keeps buying it."

Much to the chagrin of the convenience store clerk, they returned to buy as much liquor as they could reasonably carry. She wasn't a big drinker, but her ice cream wasn't doing enough to distract her. The sight of her openly drinking with Sasuke would've turned more than a few heads if the streets weren't deserted.

The former Hyuuga heiress and the last Uchiha. Red-faced and drinking more than should be reasonable…neither one of them ready to go home.

"Ino and Sai are… are dating."

Instead, they made their way to the old training grounds, claiming one that was hardly used in case someone happened upon their pity party of two. It was interesting to drink with Sasuke. Usually, she was the one taking care of her drunk friends. Listening to _them_. Holding _their_ hair. Being _their_ shoulder to cry on. Sasuke drank like a fish but didn't need her to look out for him. She was free to talk as much as she wanted and none of her secrets would get out… _hopefully._

"Hanabi told me she has a crush."

Sasuke didn't have anyone to tell.

"You know a lot about others." Sasuke said from where he lay by her side. "Konoha's secret keeper."

Hinata blinked at the full moon above them, her fingers lazily running back and forth over the blades of grass. She swallowed thickly and closed her eyes. She wanted him back. She knew what being with Naruto entailed but that didn't stop her heart from breaking. Opening her eyes she was met with orbs as dark as the night sky staring back at her.

He wouldn't tell… _he wouldn't_.

Taking a deep breath, she uttered the words that had been weighing on her heart for months.

"I'm not happy."


	27. Chapter 27

**CCNote: _Shikara Gizzel_ asked that I update 10 chapters at once so here ya go. (Well more like 7 chapters today 2 more tomorrow lol.) Ask and sometimes you may receive lol. **

**Now one thing that I must say is that I know that not everyone is going to like my story. Everything is not for everyone. I honestly just write fanfictions I want to read and ya'll just ride along with me. However I do ask that when it comes to your predictions they're fun to make but don't drop my story because of your own assumptions. The story might seem predictable but like always (if you've stuck with me) even if its predictable its still an enjoyable story regardless but most of the time you guys are waaaay off lol. I can't count how many times in SWTE and BaU you guys were off but it was fun to see what you thought lol!**

 **Anyway please enjoy this massive dump! Don't forget to REVIEW!**

 **Family**

Hyuuga Hinata was a talkative drunk.

That should annoy him but her voice was soft enough that it didn't grate his nerves. It had an almost comforting quality to it. She was also a cuddler and had made herself comfortable on his side that no longer possessed an arm. Sakura usually avoided that part of his body but she'd wormed her way in, small hands gripping the edge of his shirt when she claimed that the world was spinning.

He now knew that her favorite color was purple but silver and black were close competitors depending on what day it was.

She liked listening to the rain and didn't own a single pair of matching socks because she lost them all.

She ate sweets more often than she should- especially cinnamon rolls.

The first time she'd killed it had been to protect her teammates and she'd cried for a week. She tried to avoid killing anyone if she could help it.

She was more innocent than any kunoichi had a right to be. It was odd to be around someone like her. Someone so clean that when she spilled her secrets he had to stop himself from laughing because every confession that fell from her lips was sincere and true.

However, it wasn't as if she'd been untouched by hardships. Her mother had died when she was young. Her clan resented her for many years because she was weak. Her cousin sacrificed himself for her.

She wasn't happy.

Despite all the darkness she believed she possessed, Sasuke couldn't see it. Someone that fed a near stranger every morning with no strings attached could never be a bad person.

"Do you miss them?" she mumbled into his side.

"Who?"

"Your family."

Sasuke wanted to ignore her question. Push her away from his side and limp back to his apartment to sleep on the couch. Yet he couldn't make his body listen to the things his mind said to do. He didn't like talking about his family but the liquor had loosened his tongue and the sneaky warmth of Hyuuga Hinata kept him grounded.

He didn't always think about them but their mere mention was a reminder that the hole they left behind had never closed. He'd just learned to ignore the ache.

"Sasuke…" Hinata said, her slurred voice barely above a whisper. "You don't have to answer."

She didn't pry.

She didn't demand he spill his soul.

She just let him sit and stew in his own thoughts…that familiar ache growing stronger each time his heart beat. For all their faults he would have rather had his clan live. He'd rather Itachi had never been forced to make a choice. Their lives could have turned out differently. So in a way...

"Yes." he said finally, the admission thick and foreign on his tongue. "I miss them."


	28. Chapter 28

**Hungover**

"Where were you?"

She was angry. Sasuke couldn't even fault her for it. His headache, however, kept him from caring.

"I was so worried that something happened to you."

She was worried that he'd left her…again.

"I understand that last night wasn't…great but we should talk about it."

He didn't want to talk about it.

"Where did you sleep last night? I waited up for you."

The Uchiha's head throbbed so painfully and Sakura's yelling wasn't helping. His initial instinct was to lash out at her. Who was she to stand over him with her hands on her hips, admonishing him as if he were a child? He opened his mouth to retort but green eyes changed to a pale lavender. Her words shifted from angry to sad.

 _'I'm not happy.'_

Swallowing his own anger, Sasuke stood up from the couch and ran a tired hand through his hair.

"Its not okay to stay out all night Sasuke."

"You're right."

It was only two words but ones which he rarely uttered. Sakura's mouth hung open, her previous fury dissipating. She would want to question him later but for now, he'd disarmed her persistent inquiry. She didn't even call out after him when he left to go to the bathroom.

Once the bathroom door was closed behind him, he pulled his grass-stained t-shirt over his head and tossed it into the laundry basket. He then turned on the shower and hopped in before the water had a chance to get warm.

Part of the reason he had a headache was due to the copious amounts of alcohol he'd consumed with the Hyuuga. Another part was the fact that he'd found himself being rudely roused by the noise of overeager genin traipsing through the forest. Hinata hadn't taken their awakening much better. Her dark hair was tangled with debris. Clothing rumpled. A bit of dried drool on her cheek.

Despite the haze of their hungover state they'd managed to separately leave the training grounds without being spotted. She'd been extremely embarrassed to wake up next to him even though nothing untoward had transpired. The former Hyuuga heiress getting so drunk she fell asleep on the training grounds with a man was not a good look, especially when she was getting married to the future Hokage.

 _'I'm not happy.'_

Neither was he but for the briefest of moments…he was okay. Even with the hangover and Sakura lying in wait outside of the bathroom door. He was okay.


	29. Chapter 29

**Okay**

She thought that things would be awkward between them. Waking up the way they had was enough to make her want to crawl into the deepest, darkest hole possible. Yet…when Sasuke showed up on her doorstep two days later it was as if it had never happened.

Her secrets stayed safe with him.

Weeks flew by. Breakfast shifted to lunch some days when she needed help around the house. Sasuke was surprisingly handy to have around. She never had to ask for his help either. He noticed when anything in the house was out of place. When the living room light was out, by lunch he appeared with a box of lightbulbs. When her small garden was ready for the end of summer harvest, he silently worked through the morning and afternoon until everything was gathered and the soil tilled.

Most days their breakfasts had to be quick. Low-rank missions were picking up around the village to the point that even assistance from the infamous Uchiha was welcome. On the days he had missions she'd started to pack him a lunch to take with him. He never said 'thank you' but the bento box always returned clean the following morning.

It wasn't much but she appreciated the routine that Sasuke provided. She wasn't happy but for the first time in months, she felt…okay. Okay was good. Hinata smiled as she closed the day's bento for Sasuke and placed it in the fridge. She'd made sure to put in extra cherry tomatoes from her garden that the Uchiha seemed so partial to.

"Hina-chan."

The Hyuuga tensed at the sound of the voice that she hadn't heard in nearly two months. She quickly whirled around on her foot to see Naruto standing in the kitchen doorway looking a bit banged up. The same big smile as always was on his face and his arms were opened wide to accept her.

"I'm home."


	30. Chapter 30

**Off**

Sasuke knew that something was off the minute he walked into the Hyuuga's house. Male sandals that were not his own were already messily removed by the door. Dusty footprints led from the entrance to the living room. This was not the way Hinata normally kept her home.

Frowning, he followed the tracks into the kitchen where Hinata was alone, struggling to reach the plates in the cabinet. Quickly, he crossed the kitchen to bring the plates down for her before she broke something. After being around him for nearly two months, she no longer jumped at his assistance. Instead, she just turned around and smiled at him.

"Thank you Sasuke."

Her smile was brighter than usual. There was a spark in her eyes that had been missing for months. He opened his mouth to ask her why the front of the house was messy but his answer came traipsing into the kitchen.

"Oi! Sasuke!"

The Uchiha moved away from Hinata to see Naruto smiling brightly at him, the smell of his shower gel filling the kitchen. The blonde immediately wrapped him up in an unwelcome hug that was much too tight.

"Long time no see ya bastard!"

Sasuke pushed him away slightly and gave him a curt nod.

"It's been awhile."

"Man hasn't it? I never understand how these missions spiral out of control." Naruto laughed and moved away to open the fridge to rummage. He removed a familiar looking bento box and opened the lid. "I've gotta go report to Kakashi-sensei and explain before they send someone after me haha."

"Wait…" Hinata started, tightly clutching the stack of plates Sasuke had retrieved. "You haven't eaten."

"I'll be back by dinner, I'll just take this for now but thanks Hina-chan."

The blonde then kissed Hinata on the cheek while simultaneously pulling out a compartment from the bento and handing it to Sasuke.

"I don't like tomatoes." He grimaced and replaced the lid on the bento. "See ya!"

Sasuke stood stiffly with the cold compartment of cherry tomatoes in his hand. Hinata didn't move either. When the front door slammed shut, he turned to look at the small woman. She stared silently at the spot Naruto had left, a pale hand coming up to her cheek. Using the back of her hand, she wiped off his kiss and left the kitchen.


	31. Chapter 31

**Missed**

Hinata laid on her side, staring listlessly out her dark bedroom window and listening to each tick of the clock. At first, she hadn't been able to do much since Naruto had arrived earlier that day. She'd never been angrier with him than she had been that morning.

He had to report to the Hokage.

She should feel lucky that he came home first anyway.

She should be _happy_ that he was back.

She should be happy…

She closed her eyes when the bedroom door finally opened. Naruto's footsteps were soft as he padded across the room. The bed dipped slightly as he laid beside her with a grunt. A strong arm wriggled its way around her waist, pulling her into an impossibly warm body but she didn't acknowledge the shift.

She didn't open her eyes.

Lips pressed kisses against the back of her shoulder before his nose buried into the crook of her neck.

"Hinata."

She didn't want to roll over but it was hard to stay angry at Naruto. At any moment he could be off saving the world again. Reluctantly she rolled to face him and found her fiancé already smiling at her in the dark.

"Hey." He said.

His voice was husky from fatigue, the flurry of activity from that day finally catching up to him. Hinata gave him a weak smile of her own, her heart clenching painfully as she did.

"Hey."

His warm hand pushed on her hip, urging her to lay on her back. He shifted to hover above her, spreading her legs slightly with one of his knees.

"I missed you." He whispered.

Did he? Did he miss her as much as she missed him? As wrong as it was...as much as she didn't want to think so...she knew that he hadn't. Swallowing her doubt, Hinata closed her eyes and allowed his kisses to take over the forefront of her mind.


	32. Chapter 32

**Love**

Having him back was everything the twelve-year-old her could have wanted.

Bright and effervescent. Her entire world revolved around his light. If she stood close enough she felt as if she could almost harness what made him _him._

It was almost too easy to lose herself in him. Sometimes she wondered if this was what it felt like to drown. Though he had been away for months his touch still sent shivers down her spine. She was still on edge when he kissed her, her body tense and nervous for what was to come.

His hands explored her body eagerly, his kisses making her pliable underneath him. She tried to match the fervor of pace. Faster and faster until he reached his own completion. He then whispered sweet words in her ear, reminding her how much he loved her. He loved her and she loved him. That was all she wanted, to love and be loved. As long as she had that it would be enough.

Yet when the sun rose she found herself alone.

It didn't hurt at first. She was used to this. Mechanically she prepared breakfast, cracking the eggs and slicing the last of the vegetables from her garden. She made the eggs the way he liked and extra servings of every dish in case he wanted seconds. The table was set for two. The sun climbed higher in the sky. She sat at the table.

Hopeful.

Anxious.

The hours ticked by and the clock struck noon. The food had long since grown cold. This was what she'd agreed to. This was to be expected. As long as he loved her that was all she needed. However, as she stared at the cold spread in front of her, her heart twisted in her chest.

Love was all she needed...


	33. Chapter 33

**Stay**

Two weeks away from her made him feel irritated...his entire day was lopsided. He could have lasted longer. He _should_ have stayed away.

He didn't mean to go back.

It happened without him even thinking about it.

His feet had a mind of their own. His stomach empty and traitorous.

"Sasuke?"

Large pale eyes stared up at him, free from the spark they held weeks ago. She looked like her regular self but was surprised to see him on her doorstep. He could have made up an excuse to leave but his growling stomach had a different story to tell.

When she'd invited him inside a part of him had hoped that the house was empty. Unfortunately, this morning was not like the ones he usually spent in the Hyuuga's house.

The shoes in disarray…

The smell of something burning...

Naruto standing near the dining room table with a goofy grin and a blackened pan made his stomach turn.

"Oi Sasuke! Wanna train?" he asked as Hinata moved to take the pan that he was waving around in a dangerous fashion.

His smile turned a bit sheepish as he kissed the small woman's cheek, blue eyes watching her closely as she walked away. Sasuke watched her as she exited as well. Her back was stiff and just before she turned into the kitchen her pale eyes briefly made eye contact with his own.

 _I'm not happy..._

"She's great isn't she?" Naruto said once all traces of his fiancé were gone.

Sasuke grunted and took a seat across the table from his former teammate, disgruntled that the male had taken his normal seat. Naruto untied the pink apron around his waist and placed the frilly article on the table.

"How long will you be here?" Sasuke asked. Not that he cared he just didn't want to deal with another person in the house. Not that this was his house either. This _was_ Naruto's house but his presence felt like an infringement.

"I'm not sure. Kakashi-sensei put me on leave so I'll be free for awhile." Naruto shrugged. "Don't think that I can spend all my time with you though!"

Sasuke snorted and rolled his eyes at the blondes statement. Naruto's eyes looked back at the kitchen and he sighed.

"I think she's lonely Sasuke." He said, his voice low in case the topic of their conversation heard what he said. "I don't want to ask this of you. I know you're still adjusting to village life but Sakura-chan is too busy. Her teammates have their hands full with genin. Can you…can you visit from time to time. I get worried."

Sasuke opened his mouth to tell him that he'd essentially been doing that already but his words caught in his throat as soon as Hinata reappeared with a tray of tea. A faint blush dusted over her cheeks. The innocence that exuded off of her since that night on the training grounds hit him in rolling waves.

They hadn't done anything wrong…but he wanted to keep it to himself.

That drunk Hyuuga that spoke freely. The woman that spilled all of her deepest, most innocent secrets. That Hyuuga Hinata he'd keep for himself. Was that selfish? When Hinata placed his tea in front of his good hand, her fingers brushed against his. The sensation caused both of them to tense. When her fingers left him the feeling of loss was almost immediate. Right then and there he had his answer.

This was very very wrong.


	34. Chapter 34

**CCNote:** **I meant to post these over the weekend but life got away from me lol. Please enjoy!**

 **Ties**

He was just being paranoid.

He'd spent far too much time around the Hyuuga and had formed an attachment.

Attachments were not things that Uchiha dealt with easily.

The strings that tied him to his teammates and former sensei were foisted upon him. Those threads had knotted themselves around his heart. No matter how hard he tried they couldn't be severed and he had _tried_. He couldn't shake Naruto and Sakura. They were obstinate, loud, and above all the only two people to accept him into their lives unconditionally.

They were idiots for doing so but they were _his_ idiots even when they forced themselves upon him. The string that attached him to Hinata was one that he tied himself without realizing it. It was thin, tenuous. At any moment if he pulled away their connection would snap.

He could do it.

He could easily severe whatever _this_ was between them.

Pale fingers curled around the railing of his balcony, the sun rising over the village to greet a new day. The unseasonably crisp morning air filled his lungs when he inhaled. Fall would be upon them sooner than they expected. Familiar arms wrapped around his waist as she pressed her forehead into the back of his shoulder.

"Morning." Sakura greeted and he grunted in response. "It's getting cold. We should buy warmer clothes for you."

She'd been nervous since that night over two months ago. She hadn't tried to initiate intimacy since then but she sought it out in small gestures like these. A way to feel as if they were more than roommates. Sasuke sighed and turned around in her arms. Green eyes stared up at him.

Nervous.

Hopeful.

She'd always been there. Whether their separation was miles or inches. From the day he left the village, to the numerous times he attempted to kill her, to the day he returned. That look in her eyes had never changed. Raising two fingers, he poked her in the middle of her forehead and moved to go back inside.

"Let's go." He said, her gasp of excitement nearly making him regret his agreement.

Today was going to be a long day. He couldn't waste his energy thinking about Hyuuga Hinata.

He had enough ties to deal with already.


	35. Chapter 35

"So much has changed in the village hasn't it?" Naruto marveled, blue eyes scanning the rejuvenated shopping district.

"It has." She replied softly.

A lot had changed but one thing that remained a constant was how her heart fluttered when he held her hand. It was rare now that he sent her heart soaring in such a way. They hardly ever got to go out in public together. He was much too busy to spend time with her traipsing the village but today Naruto had promised that they would have a proper date. He'd grinned and said that he wanted to show off his 'beautiful fiance'. He insisted that all of the village men would be jealous.

Hinata pressed her free hand over her mouth to cover her own smile at the memory, a blush spreading over her cheeks. She didn't quite agree with Naruto's assessment of her looks. There were plenty of civilians and kunoichi alike that were more beautiful but she enjoyed his compliments. It was nice to be doted on in such a way and Naruto did it so enthusiastically. She still wasn't used to the attention. She probably never would be.

"Ne, Hina-chan are you hungry?" Naruto asked, giving her hand a small squeeze to bring her out of her thoughts.

The Hyuuga nodded, they'd just eaten lunch but she could see a brightly colored ice cream stand a few meters ahead. She giggled and allowed Naruto to pull her forward. Who would have guessed that the future Hokage was so partial to ice cream?

They'd almost reached the stand when Naruto suddenly paused in his pursuit and stared into the window of a storefront. Hinata looked up at him, her brows scrunching together. Was he no longer hungry?

"Naruto?"

His hand slipped from hers, taking his warmth away in the process. Before she could utter another word he was gone in a flash, the store bell jingling at his entrance. Inside of the store, excited shouting pierced her heart, reminding her of another thing that messed with the rhythm of her heart.


	36. Chapter 36

**Shopping**

"Do you like this one Sasuke?"

The Uchiha regarded the black shirt that Sakura held up to him, green eyes narrowed at the material as if contemplating its worthiness to reside on his body. For what felt like the hundredth time that morning, he bit back a huff and nodded.

"It's fine."

"Mmmm, I don't know." She mumbled. "You've put on a bit of weight lately so maybe we should get a bigger size…"

"Sakura-chan!"

Sasuke groaned at the unnecessarily loud voice of Naruto from just a few clothing racks away. Shopping with Sakura was already grating his nerves, if he had to deal with Naruto as well he was going to end up insane. Unfortunately, his self-proclaimed best friend and girlfriend neglected to pick up on his irritation. Instead, they prattled on endlessly between each other as if oxygen wasn't a requirement.

"You're taking over for baa-chan?" Naruto shouted, wrapping Sakura up in an overly enthusiastic hug. "That's great!"

Sakura laughed but didn't tell Naruto to put her down like she normally would. The reaction the blonde gave her to the news of her promotion was one he could never give.

"Naruto?" a soft voice called and at the sound of it Naruto put Sakura down but kept an arm around her shoulders.

Hinata stood in front of the former team seven, her eyes darting back and forth between them. She looked incredibly uncomfortable with the closeness of her fiancé and Sakura. If she'd been anyone else she might have said something but he watched as she swallowed her complaint instead.

He shouldn't care how Hinata interpreted the two's relationship but he couldn't help but wonder if she was jealous. Was the woman even capable of such an emotion?

"Hina-chan!" Naruto said, utterly unaware of the Hyuuga's confusion. "Kakashi-sensei told me the news yesterday! Sakura-chan will be in charge of the hospital soon. Isn't that great?"

Hinata smiled. It was small and didn't reach her eyes but she looked genuine nonetheless.

"Congratulations Sakura." She said and Sakura grinned happily in return.

"Thank you Hinata! It's going to be difficult but I'm excited."

"We should go out to celebrate don't you think? I hear that the Akimichi's have opened a new barbeque shop and that it's really really good!"

"I'm surprised you're not suggesting ramen."

"Hey! I don't eat ramen _all_ the time!"

Hinata continued to smile as his two loudmouth teammates made plans together. Her lips twitched slightly, her fingers gripping the edge of her lavender t-shirt. She wasn't going to say it. She was too _nice_ to do so. Frowning, he grabbed Sakura's hand and swallowed his own pride.

"No."


	37. Chapter 37

**CCNote: Do you wanna know how ridiculous Japan can be? There is a massive typhoon hurtling towards our area so the kids don't have to come to school. Train lines in some areas are down. Buses are likely to stop running.** **However, I'm still expected to be at work and do literally nothing. Today was supposed to be my first day of classes for the new semester too** **but whatever.**

 **In regards to Naruto and Sakura, I think "sumire . syrup" ****explains the angle I'm going for so go check out their review for the last chapter if you're curious!**

 **Here's a longer chapter cuz ya know I'm just getting paid to sit on my ass. Don't forget to REVIEW!**

 **Jealous**

When Sasuke had rejected the budding plot of them to go out for the evening, Hinata was sure that they would listen. The Uchiha didn't look happy about the prospect of spending time together, that much was clear. Unfortunately, his refusal had fallen on deaf ears.

Naruto had called him a 'Sakura hog' and Sakura promised that they wouldn't stay out late.

Hinata wanted to stand by Sasuke's decision but Naruto looked so happy to spend time with his teammates. She didn't want to disappoint him. So she silently went along with their plan and tried to keep up with their private world.

They fed off of one another's energy. Instead of losing herself in Naruto's light, Sakura was more than capable of handling her own. Not once did she ever look like she was drowning. She handled his compliments as if they were nothing and was quick to snap when he got out of line.

He didn't eat all the beef on the grill. Sakura punched him when he tried.

When he put his chopsticks up his nose to amuse children in a neighboring booth. Her frown of disapproval had been enough to make him remove them.

She was able to keep the hordes of well-wishers and autograph seekers at bay. No one would dare ask Naruto for a favor or engage in a pointless chat with Tsunade's disciple next to him.

She was able to talk to Naruto without missing a beat. Their conversation was filled with inside jokes and nuances that she could never hope to be privy to.

When he moved so did she. When she smiled he did too. Two bright stars unconsciously orbiting one another.

Hinata frowned as she watched the two of them engage in a sake chugging match, her feelings of being a third wheel growing with each second that passed. She shouldn't feel this way.

"I'm pretty good at this aren't I Hina-chan?" Naruto slurred as he slammed his empty sake saucer.

His hand snaked under the table to her knee as he leaned over and kissed her cheek. Hinata nodded, her entire face turning red at his public affection, and gently pushed his hand off of her knee.

"I demand a rematch!" Sakura declared, reaching for the half-empty sake bottle and refilling all of the saucers at the table. "Do *hic* do you want any Hinata?"

"No." Hinata rejected softly though Sakura was already filling up a cup for her. "I…I need some air."

Naruto's brows scrunched together at her excuse, a bit of sobriety entering his gaze.

"Hinata…are you alright?" he asked and Hinata gave him a small smile.

"I'm fine. I'll be back soon."

She left before he could say anything more, making a beeline towards the front doors of the restaurant. Once outside, the cold air of the night hit her face a. It was a stark contrast to the stuffy restaurant that she'd just left. She took a deep breath, filling her lungs as deeply as possible only to find herself choking when a cloud of smoke tainted the air.

"Finally had enough?" Sasuke asked as she nearly coughed up a lung from his second-hand smoke.

She glared at him but he simply smirked and tapped out the excess ash of his cigarette.

"I'm not the one you should be glaring at."

Her glare faltered a bit as she joined the Uchiha to lean against the brick wall of the restaurant. Silently, they watched people stumble out with arms around each other and bellies full. The laughter of the patrons wafted out onto the street each time the door opened. One of those laughs was Naruto's and hearing it made her heart clench.

She'd never been able to make him laugh like that…

"Whatever you're thinking just stop it." Sasuke growled. Lazily he tossed the butt of his cigarette on the ground and stomped it out with his foot. "Naruto and Sakura have always been like this. They are the kind of people that can't sit with their own thoughts and can't take 'no' for an answer. If you want to stay sane just accept it."

"But-" she started but the words she wanted to say caught in her throat.

If she gave voice to her insecurities they might turn out to be true. Why wasn't he as uncomfortable with this as she was? Sakura _was_ his girlfriend after all. Team Seven was too strange.

"Look." Sasuke huffed as he pushed himself off of the wall to move closer to her. "I'm not your therapist. Instead of crying to me go in there and tell your idiot fiancé that you want to go."

Hinata felt her face flush at Sasuke's insult. Naruto was not an idiot! She hadn't had much to drink. She had to watch out for Naruto's consumption but the little that she did have made her feel a bit bolder. Plus she was beyond irritated that her day out with Naruto had been ruined.

"Why don't you go sit with your _girlfriend_ instead of smoking outside."

Sakura wouldn't be so occupied with Naruto if Sasuke was around dammit! The Uchiha smirked and took a step closer to her.

"So you _can_ get jealous." He said and Hinata crossed her arms over her chest defiantly.

She most certainly wasn't jealous. Naruto loved her. At the end of the day she had _his_ ring on her finger. _His_ promise to stay by her side forever.

"I'm not jealous." She said though she didn't sound as confident as she wished.

"Hn."

"I'm not."

His smug expression made her blood boil. That knowing smirk of his was the most irritating thing about him! Frowning, she pushed herself off of the wall and moved away from him. Out of jealousy or anger, it didn't matter, she just wanted to go home. Sasuke followed her back into the restaurant with his hands shoved into his pockets and that terrible smirk of his still on his face. It didn't take them long to reach the back of the restaurant where their booth was, however the sight they were greeted with further soured their moods.

The meat on the grill had burned to unrecognizable rocks. Some of the empty sake bottles were toppled over and a few had rolled off the table to meet a shattered end. Sakura slept face down with her head in her arms on the sticky table while Naruto snored next to her. Both of them blissfully unaware of the damage that they'd wrought upon the booth. Hinata felt her own mouth fall open slightly, lost as to what they should do while Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me."


	38. Chapter 38

**Goodnight**

"If he throws up on the bed-"

"He won't."

Sasuke glared at her but she averted his gaze to make sure that Naruto was tucked in properly. She couldn't promise that he _wouldn't_ throw up. He and Sakura had both spilled their guts on the way to the Uchiha's apartment. _Twice._ Neither one of them was the most cooperative when they were sober. The fact that they were both sick and drunk compounded the difficulty. Still, they were lucky that Sasuke and Sakura didn't live very far from the restaurant. Hinata shuddered to imagine the struggle it would have been to drag Naruto clear across town on her own.

Naruto mumbled incoherently in his sleep, rolling over onto his stomach until he finally settled. On the other side of the bed, Sakura had already pulled a pillow over her head. Hinata sighed as she backed away from the pair and crossed her arms over her chest. The two of them looked absolutely pitiful. Part of her wanted to wake Naruto up and force him to walk the rest of the way home but he'd just throw up…again. Sasuke wasn't going to help her drag him across town either.

Frowning she turned out of the room to make her way into the kitchen. She needed something to drink that preferably was nonalcoholic. Her search of the kitchen wasn't as fruitful as she'd hoped it would be. Unsurprisingly it was much smaller than her own. There were only a couple of plates and cups in the cabinets. The fridge was full of takeout boxes and expired cartons of milk.

"Do you always help yourself to other people's things?" Sasuke said as he passed the kitchen doorway, pulling a makeshift futon-sled of blankets and pillows behind him.

He was gone before she could retort but that didn't stop her from glaring at his retreating back. When he was out of her line of sight, she closed the door to the fridge and settled for a glass of water from the tap. She drank it quickly before making her way to where Sasuke had disappeared. He sensed her presence without turning around and tossed a pillow onto the sofa.

"You will take the couch."

Hinata silently nodded but eyed the futon he'd been dragging. It was thin and didn't look comfortable at all. Despite what a jerk he'd been that evening, it didn't feel right to make him sleep on the floor in his own apartment. Taking the pillow off the couch, she tossed it onto the futon. Sasuke raised a brow at her actions but silently removed the pillow and placed it back on the couch.

"Hinata."

"No."

"No?"

Hinata shook her head and grabbed the pillow to clutch it close to her chest. The Uchiha let out a huff of frustration and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Fine." He said and Hinata quickly sat on the futon before he could change his mind.

One she was semi-comfortable, Sasuke unceremoniously threw a sheet over her before laying down on the couch. Had she made him mad now? Anxiously she pulled the sheet off of her head and turned to question him. She didn't want Sasuke to be angry with her…it was just rude for her to make him sleep on the floor.

"Sasuke." She started and a dark eye cracked open to glare at her. "If you would rather sleep on the floor you…you can sleep here."

The dark eye that glared at her closed as if contemplating the offer. For a moment she thought that he was just going to ignore her but instead he grunted and rose. He then moved to take her place on the futon while she quickly shuffled to the couch. Once settled, _again_ , Hinata bit her bottom lip nervous but happy that he wasn't _too_ mad at her. This day really hadn't gone how she'd expected it to.

She blinked up at the dark ceiling, grasping at straws for what to say to smooth things over between them.

"I…I'm sorry about what Naruto did to your mat."

The two shuddered at an unfortunately shared memory of Naruto throwing up on the doormat to the apartment. Sasuke didn't even try to recuse the mat. He just threw it in the garbage can, a barely suppressed look of murder and disgust in his eyes. She glanced at Sasuke to see if any of the residual anger was still there but the corners of his lips had upturned into an almost smirk. She hid her own smile behind her hand, a small giggle escaping out.

"I'll buy you another one soon." She offered but the Uchiha rolled over onto his side.

"Go to sleep Hinata."

"Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Good night."

She didn't expect him to respond but when she closed her eyes she could hear him. A deep voice that was softer than normal and lacked it's usual edge of irritation.

"Good night."


	39. Chapter 39

**CCNote:** **Good Morning** **ya'll** **!**

 **Coffee**

Hyuuga Hinata was sweet. Too sweet for his tastes since he detested all things sugary. He'd wanted to kick Naruto out on his ass as soon as the sun rose but Hinata was too sweet to do so. Somehow she convinced him to wait.

After she made coffee…

After she made breakfast…

After they'd eaten, and the plates had been put away…

She was more considerate than he was but conceding on this had benefits. The silence was one of them. Since both of them awoke naturally before the sunrise the morning passed by slowly. Peacefully. Eventually, the thought of being angry was pushed to the back of his mind and instead he found himself fixated on the strangely sweet woman in his normally unused kitchen.

She smiled mischievously at him over her second cup of coffee. Coffee that possessed copious amounts of crème and sugar, the prospect of which made him grimace.

"It's good if you try it." She said playfully, offering her mug out to him.

Sasuke wrinkled his nose in disgust causing her to retract her offer.

"You should be more open to new things."

It wasn't that he was against new things. It was sweet things he didn't like. The teasing look in the Hyuuga's eyes felt almost like a challenge and he had never been on to back down. Moving closer, he leaned down and placed a hand over hers to raise her mug to his lips. The contents of which were more akin to syrup than coffee. It was as vile as he'd predicted.

Yet the way her eyes widened in surprise made it worth it…

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

At Sakura's shrieking, Sasuke let Hinata's hand go and sighed.

"I guess they're awake now." She said.

Mentally preparing himself for an impending headache, he followed Hinata down the hall to his bedroom. With each step closer the shouting grew louder and louder. Why couldn't they have had another hour of peace? When Hinata opened the door to the bedroom, they found the room an utter mess and the two culprits shouting.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Sakura hissed, flinging a brush at Naruto who was just barely able to dodge.

"I'M AS CONFUSED AS YOU ARE!"

Sakura threw a scroll.

"LIAR!"

This time Naruto couldn't dodge the missile and it hit him square in his forehead.

"STOP THROWING THINGS AT ME!"

"YOU'RE RIGHT I SHOULD CHOKE YOU INSTEAD!"

"SAKURAAAA!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the two and cleared his throat. If they kept yelling like this the neighbors might get involved. Upon announcing his presence his disheveled and enraged teammates froze, their eyes wide as the strangeness of their situation set in.

"Sasuke-"

"Hinata-"

"IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!"


	40. Chapter 40

**CCNote: Sorry for the frequent updates lol! This daily challenge has been great practice and now the end of the story is in sight. There will NOT be a sequel to this story and IDK how many chapters it will take to get to the end but we are entering the home stretch. Please enjoy and don't forget to REVIEW!**

 **Empty**

"Nothing happened Hina-chan I swear."

"I know."

Of course, nothing happened since they lacked the capacity to _do_ anything. She and Sasuke had put them in the bed in the first place. They were lucky that neither one had thrown up in the middle of the night.

"I'm sorry for drinking so much too."

She knew that he was. She could tell by the bags under his eyes that he regretted every single one of the sake chugging rematches. The bruise on his forehead, a courtesy from Sakura, likely aided in a headache. He looked so miserable that her own disgruntment with the previous day seemed petty.

So she nodded again and her fiancé let out a sigh of relief. The corners of his blue eyes crinkled the way she always admired. He grinned boyishly and adjusted himself on their couch to lay his head on her lap.

"You're so understanding Hina-chan. Thank you."

Was she though? Was she being understanding or just avoiding conflict?

She could never yell at Naruto the way Sakura had yelled at him. If Naruto yelled at her in kind…she wasn't quite sure how she'd react. Until that morning she'd never heard him yell in anger. It unsettled her a little but Sakura had been unbothered. By the time they left the Uchiha's apartment they were back to teasing each other and bickering like nothing had happened.

The relationship between them was one she could never understand.

' _Just accept it if you want to stay sane.'_

Perhaps Sasuke was right. He didn't seem bothered by their dynamic so why was she? Sighing she absently ran her fingers through Naruto's hair and he groaned in response.

"I love you." He mumbled.

Normally when he said that she'd become flustered but the butterflies never emerged. She wasn't angry either. She just felt…empty.

"I love you too."


	41. Chapter 41

**Excuses**

He knew that he should stay away from her.

So he tried avoiding the Uzumaki house for a few days. It made him antsy to the point that even Sakura noticed how snappish he was through her after-work fatigue. He would have stayed away longer but she showed up on his doorstep with a new welcome mat and coffee.

Naruto _had_ asked him to check in on her.

His attitude was disturbing what little rest Sakura managed to get between shifts.

There were a million excuses that he could come up with. A million reasons why he kept returning. Each morning one would pop up in his head and he'd find himself once more in her company. Their acquaintance- because he refused to think of her as a friend- extended further than the kitchen table.

She'd gotten bolder. More demanding in her own quiet way. She liked visiting cafes and reading to civilian children at the library. He'd humor her and tag along, carrying her bags if need be because he had nothing better to do.

When the leaves dyed themselves vibrant shades of red and yellow he found himself in the park watching them descend to earth by her side. The leaves themselves weren't interesting. Their conversations unremarkable.

She liked maple cookies.

He liked seasonal fish.

She walked more closely beside him through the streets, the side of her arm occasionally brushing his own. She sat beside him, her thigh pressed against his.

For warmth was one excuse. Because she wasn't paying attention was another.

She told him more of her secrets, of a mother she missed. Her desire to return to the life of a kunoichi. Of a wedding she'd yet to pick a date for.

Talks of weddings irritated him though because they were annoying ceremonies of pomp and circumstance. Because Sakura was dropping hints as winter loomed closer. Because he could picture Hinata in a wedding kimono and the thought was unsettling.

It was when the last of the leaves had finally fallen that he found himself once again in the park. The bench they sat on had more than enough room for two yet she was pressed closely against his side. Her head rested on his shoulder, the lavender scent of her shampoo mixing with encroaching winter air.

He knew that she'd fallen asleep as she tended to do more often as the weather grew colder.

He knew that he should wake her.

He knew that it would be inconvenient to explain to a passerby.

He knew…he was running out of excuses.


	42. Chapter 42

**Remembrance**

Remembering the dead was not a thing he engaged in. Doing so opened too many old wounds. On Konoha's first annual day of remembrance he planned to remain inside. He didn't want to see the black decorations that had been draped over the village in the course of an evening. He didn't want to see the crying masses in front of the graves of their fallen loved ones. Remembering the past only reopened old wounds that he didn't want to visit.

Sakura understood. She'd specifically picked up a double shift at the hospital to give him the space he needed. That morning she left a glass of water and two pain pills on his bedside dresser for an inevitable headache. She didn't push him to get up and for that he was grateful.

The quiet was oppressive but as he'd always known that being alone was better than being around others. Others wanted to talk. Others wanted answers. Others would look at him and blame him for the deaths of those that had passed. They wouldn't be wrong….

However, he wasn't able to stay alone for long. Hinata let herself into his apartment though he'd ignored the doorbell when it rang. He could hear her moving about the apartment, small footsteps echoing as she likely cleaned up. There was water running in the kitchen then again in the bathroom. She vacuumed the living room at least once then an hour later she did it again. Cabinets opened and closed but he didn't get up to see what she was doing.

Her own home was likely spotless.

Outside his window, the sun climbed higher in the sky. When it was at it's highest point, the door to his bedroom creaked open. He didn't turn over to face her.

She softly padded up to his bed, it dipping from her weight as she joined him. She laid down behind him and wrapped a slender arm around his waist. When her forehead pressed against his back it was then that she sniffed.

"Hinata-" he started but he felt her shake her head against him.

"I-I'm sorry." She whispered. "I just…I can't let him see…see me cry."

Sasuke tensed at the mention of Naruto. The lead speaker for the event. He was likely out among the citizens offering comfort and words that only someone like him could conjure. Words meant to be uplifting. Words that would make someone forget how sad they were and look forward to the future.

Words that right now neither one of them wanted to hear.

Sasuke placed his hand over where Hinata's was placed on his stomach and she burrowed deeper into his back. That afternoon she mourned enough for the both of them. Silently, sorrowfully. She cried until she didn't have any tears left and at that point all that was left was her shaking.

When the room grew dark and a crescent moon graced his window, Hinata had finally fallen asleep. He stared at her sleeping form, unwilling to wake her because then she would leave. She would leave and he'd be alone. Being alone was easy but now he didn't want to be.

Not anymore.


	43. Acceptance

**Acceptance**

It was simple enough…freeing in an odd way.

She accepted that Naruto wouldn't come home at a reasonable hour or at all some days. She accepted that there were parts of him that she couldn't understand. She accepted the frustrating days with the easy ones and the fact that they would never have the life together that she'd dream of. They would have a life together which was the most important thing.

Acceptance was easy…happiness was harder.

There were storms in every relationship. Good times and bad. She'd promised to weather then all by his side. Uzumaki Naruto, the boy she admired above all others. The shinobi that had saved the world twice over with the deck stacked against him. The man that swore to protect the village with every fiber of his being.

She respected him. Trusted him. Loved him. From the bottom of her heart she couldn't imagine loving another person the way she felt for him. Loving Uzumaki Naruto wasn't easy but she did. Unequivocally she loved him and he loved her.

That was the way it was supposed to be.

Love wasn't supposed to be easy. One had to fight for the things they wanted and never give up. No matter what she would never give up. So she bit her tongue. She accepted the things that she could and turned her head to the things she couldn't.

Things weren't perfect.

Some days were better than others.

"You're thinking too hard." Sasuke said, snapping her from her thoughts.

She looked up at the arrogantly smirking Uchiha and smiled in return. Perfection was unattainable but Sasuke unwittingly made things easier. In these moments of peace, with the house silent and a cup of coffee in her hands, she found nuggets of happiness. She wasn't so lonely. She was needed.

As terrible as it was, she took liberties with Sasuke that she couldn't with anyone else. With Sasuke, she didn't have to worry about what he thought of her. She could be selfish and honest and at times she knew that she was a burden on him. She knew this but still clung to his side because for the first time in her life she had a pillar to lean on instead of standing on her own.

With Sasuke, there was nothing to strive for. No desire to be anything other than herself.

Being with him was easy…


	44. Close

**Close**

She was close. Too close for his comfort.

He had nowhere else to look except directly at her as she worked. The antiseptic she used stung but not enough to distract him. How he wished that it did.

He couldn't help but notice the upturned curve of her nose.

The wideness of her eyes and the black lashes that framed them.

Full pink lips were pressed together in concentration. He couldn't help but wonder if they were as soft as they looked.

Hinata looked away from him briefly as she rummaged around in her first aid kit to retrieve a bandage. Quickly she found a square one that would fit his scrape and removed the wax paper from the back of it. She then pressed the bandage against his forehand, her face drawing ever closer.

It was then that she surprised him with a kiss. It was only his forehead and there was a bandage between her lips and his skin but it shocked him none the less. As simple as the gesture was, it made his heart rate increase. Did she do that on purpose? By the innocent smile on her face as she drew away from him it didn't appear that she had any ulterior motives.

"There." She said as she gently brushed his bangs back over his forehead. "You should be more careful when chasing lost cats."

Sasuke frowned at the mention of his failed low-rank mission for the day. That damn cat wasn't lost. It didn't _want_ to go back to it's owner. The look on his face must have been amusing to her since her smile widened. His own irritation quickly melted away and he was left wondering what it would feel like to kiss her for real. Alarmed by his own train of thought, Sasuke threw the errant idea out of his mind quickly before it could take hold. Before his body did things that he couldn't take back.

"Sasuke."

Why did she have to say his name like that?

"Since you're done early do you want to help me with something?"

He should leave. He'd allowed things to go on for long enough. Yet when she grabbed his hand and led him from the couch to the kitchen he knew that he could never tell her no.


	45. Cupcakes

**Cupcakes**

"Try doing it this way."

"I look ridiculous."

She pouted at his refusal. He glared. Outstretched in her hands was a sling and a bowl full of unmixed vanilla batter.

"Please."

Hinata watched as his eyes narrowed in opposition but she knew she had him. Despite how hard Sasuke pretended to be it wasn't that difficult to wear him down. She had to keep her grin from being too big when he stooped down low enough for her to put the sling over his head.

Once secure she had to admit that it did look a little ridiculous on him but appearances came second today. She couldn't make a hundred cupcakes on her own! With one hand on her hip, she handed him a wooden spoon which he reluctantly accepted.

"Thank you."

"Hn."

Turning away from the disgruntled but obedient Uchiha, Hinata moved on to make a bowl of chocolate batter for him to mix when the vanilla was completed. Smiling she grabbed a bag of sugar and started to measure out the cups she would need.

"That's a lot of sugar." Sasuke sniffed from over her shoulder.

"Well, cupcakes are supposed to be sweet."

"That's going to kill a person."

"It won't."

She turned around, grabbed the spoon that he was using to mix with, and held it up to his lips.

"Try it. It's not that sweet."

Sasuke's nose wrinkled in disgust but she continued offering the batter. If he just tried it he might like it or at least acknowledge that it wasn't that sweet. Unfortunately, she held the spoon a little too close to his face and white batter coated his nose.

"Sorry Sasuke." She snickered though she wasn't really sorry.

"Very funny Hyuuga." He replied, grabbing a paper towel and wiping his nose.

"I'm home!" Naruto called from the front door.

"We're in the kitchen!" she called back and returned to preparing the chocolate batter.

"We? Who is we- Oh Sasuke!"

"Naruto." The Uchiha replied in his usual monotone as he placed the bowl of vanilla on the counter.

"Are these the cupcakes that the rest home wanted?" Naruto asked, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing the top of her head.

Hinata nodded but wriggled out of his grasp, embarrassed by his affection in front of other people. He moved to lean against the counter beside her with his arms crossed over his chest and a mischievous grin on his face.

"The mighty Uchiha is making cupcakes. Cute." He chuckled before turning his attention back to her. "I ran into your father today at the tower."

"Really?"

She hadn't seen her father in far too long. He and Hanabi were out of the village so often strengthening ties with other clans that she hadn't had a chance to visit them. Naruto nodded and scratched the edge of his chin.

"Yes, he and the rest of your elders are wondering about the date of our wedding."

Hinata froze, the cup of flour she had poised just over the bowl. _The wedding._ How could she have let it slip her mind these last few months? Her clan had every right to pester Naruto about the details of their wedding since they'd done little more than make their engagement official.

"He said something about enjoying the cherry blossoms but that doesn't make any sense. Those don't bloom for another four months at least…."

Naruto continued to ramble on about his meeting with her father but she tuned him out. She knew exactly what her father meant about cherry blossoms. It was a deadline. A thinly veiled nudge to marry by Spring. It wouldn't be that difficult to plan a wedding. Her clan would do most of the coordinating. She just needed to say the word. She'd been putting this off for far too long anyway.

"Alright." She said finally and Naruto cocked his head to the side in confusion. "We should talk to my father sometime this week."

"So does this mean…" he said, his eyes brightening with understanding as she nodded her head.

As exuberant as always, Naruto wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. His lips smiling lips pressed against her cheek as he held her close. When he pulled away from her, she turned to continue making cupcakes with Sasuke but found that he had slipped away.


	46. Run

**Run**

Her father was an uncompromising man. He demanded nothing less than the best from everyone he encountered. Just because she was his daughter she was not let off easily. If anything his expectations were even higher. As a child she had nearly crumbled under the weight of his gaze, unable to meet his eyes for even a second.

She was older and wiser now. She'd faced foes far stronger than her father. Yet she still felt like a little girl as she sat across the table from him. Hinata swallowed her nervousness and rose to serve tea to her father and Naruto as soon as a branch member placed the tray on the table.

"It's been far too long Hinata. You are no longer a kunoichi." Her father admonished and she dipped her head shamefully.

"Hinata might not be a kunoichi but she's pretty busy." Naruto defended. "Did you know she made over a hundred cupcakes yesterday? The old grannies and grandpas loved em!"

Her father cleared his throat at her fiances defense, unused to someone interjecting the way he did.

"Be that as it may we are still your clan. A visit every now and then wouldn't hurt."

Hinata nodded, her heart skipping a beat at her father's veiled affection. Naruto was still disgruntled by his cold attitude but then again he'd never been able to decipher her father's words. To him, he sounded cold and distant. To her, he said _'I miss you'_.

"I suppose there is a reason for your visit today." He said, direct as always as he lifted his teacup to his lips.

Hinata glanced at Naruto who smiled proudly as he grabbed her hand.

"We've decided on a date for the wedding."

Her father cocked an eyebrow, his lips pressed into a thin line.

"Have you now? Very well."

He snapped his fingers and the sitting room doors opened to allow several branch members to enter. They were all armed with binders and pens. Swathes of fabric and measuring tape. Hinata gulped as they descended, anxiety creeping into her bones. The Hyuuga were ready to plan a wedding.

Her wedding.

Naruto gave her hand a light squeeze, a bright smile ever present on his face. The sight normally gave her comfort. She should be excited but all she wanted to do was run.


	47. Fatherhood

**Fatherhood**

"Her dad is scary ya know that?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and lunged at the blonde who easily dodged his blow.

"He's all stiff and strict and stuff. Are dads supposed to be like that?

Naruto tried to punch him but Sasuke managed to catch him off balance and sweep his legs out from underneath him. The blonde fell on his back with a huff and didn't get back up. Sasuke frowned at his eagle spread comrade and walked over to stand above him.

"Hey Sasuke…what kind of dad do you think I'd be?"

Sasuke frowned and looked away from Naruto. He didn't have an answer for sappy questions. His own father had been proud and distant. He couldn't imagine someone as immature as Naruto taking that approach to fatherhood.

Naruto a father. As absurd as it was, it was bound to happen someday. Konoha would rue the day he had a son that was twice as troublesome as he was. The thought, though amusing, was tinged by the fact that when Naruto became a father, Hinata would be its mother.

Naruto might be incompetent but there was no doubt in his mind that _she_ would be a good mother…

"I'd be a good dad I think."

"You're getting ahead of yourself." Sasuke said flatly, hoping to bring an end to Naruto's train of thought.

"I'm not _that_ far ahead" Naruto said as he stood up and brushed his jacket off. "We settled on a date for the wedding. It'll be here before you know it!"

"I never pegged you to be excited about tying yourself down."

Naruto grinned and crossed his arms over his chest.

"When you find the right person it doesn't feel like being tied down."

"Hn."

"Besides…we're getting older and I…I want a family."

At the mention of family Sasuke felt a familiar hole in his chest throb. Guilt nibbled at the edges of his mind as Hinata's voice flooded his memory.

 _'Do you miss them?'_

Of course Naruto wanted a family. Of course…

"Hey Naruto!" came the shout of an unfamiliar genin from the edge of the training grounds. "The Hokage wants you!"

"Shit! I promised to help Hinata with the academy lunches today." Naruto cursed under his breath before turning pleading blue eyes in the Uchiha's direction. " _Sasuke"_

"No."

"Please?"

"No."


	48. Important

**Important**

He was a sucker, that much was assured. He should have been more firm with Naruto in his refusal. Being around Hinata more than necessary was not something he should do but here he was, carrying bags full of no less than five dozen onigiri. He'd watched Hinata flit around the kitchen for nearly two hours as she tried to prepare lunch for children. Sticky- likely ungrateful- children. She didn't even have to beg him to help.

That's how much of a sucker he was.

He frowned as he followed Hinata into the noisy, makeshift academy. The halls were empty but the sounds from inside of the classrooms more than made up for it. He felt his eye twitch at a loud crash from one of the rooms and shivered. Had they been this insufferable as children?

"Hinata-san! You made it!" an old woman called from just around the corner.

Echo's of 'Hinata' came from around the corner and soon the older woman was joined by five other housewives of varying ages. Hinata was clearly the youngest of their group by at least a decade and the way they doted on her only reemphasized their care for her.

It took a second after their initial greeting but eyes shifted from the petite Hyuuga, excitement faltering when the group noticed the shadow looming behind her. Hinata didn't seem to notice the women's' trepidation at his presence. Or at least she didn't act like she did. Instead, she turned to him and smiled as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"This is Uchiha Sasuke." She said and murmurs erupted among the women. "He will be helping me today."

Sasuke gave the suspicious women a short dip of his head as an awkward greeting. The women plastered smiles on their faces in response. They weren't as bright as before nor as welcoming. They parted their small circle to allow the odd couple to pass into the empty classroom to set up.

"They don't like me." Sasuke said flatly when the empty classroom door closed behind him. Not that he cared but their blatant mistrust was annoying. Hinata shrugged and set her bags on the teacher's desk.

"They don't know you."

"You don't either."

Somehow her unmitigated trust in him was even worse than the women's' suspicions.

"I know enough."

"You are naive."

"Maybe." Hinata sighed, pulling a box of onigiri out of her bag and opening the lid. "I know that you helped to protect this village. I know that Naruto-kun and Sakura-san love you….and…."

She pulled out an onigiri and offered it to him.

"I know that you are important to me."


	49. Onigiri II

**Onigiri II**

"Salmon or tuna."

Hinata glanced out of the corner of her eye at the Uchiha that stood next to her stiffly, silent as he held two different kinds of onigiri in his palm.

"I don't like fish!"

Sasuke's eye twitched at the insolence but Hinata quickly diffused the situation by handing the child one of the many plain onigiri she'd made just for this instance. The picky child skipped off happily with its food and more children took its place in line. By the time Iruka and the other teachers came to round up the children, they were fresh out of onigiri. She felt a sigh of relief escape her lips as the door to the makeshift lunchroom closed and began gathering their materials.

"Thank you for helping me Sasuke." Hinata said and the Uchiha grunted without looking at her.

"The idiot should be here. It's his idea."

Hinata shrugged and pushed an errant lock of hair behind her ear.

"Naruto-kun is busy."

"He has poor time management."

She couldn't help but bite back a smile at Sasuke's assessment. Absently she reached for an empty box just as he did, their fingers brushing together. It was innocuous. Brief. Yet he pulled his hand away as if she'd burned him.

He'd been doing that a lot lately…

"Sasuke-"she started but he'd already picked up her bag of empty containers and was heading towards the door.

"Tell Naruto he owes me."

Hinata stared at his retreating back, her brows knitting together in confusion. Had she done something wrong? Quickly she crossed the room and grabbed his hand before he could leave.

"Sasuke…did I do something wrong?" she asked and he glared at her. "You don't have to help again. I really can do it on my own next time. I'm sor-"

"Don't apologize." He snapped.

It was harsh. Harsher than he'd ever spoken to her before. She let his hand go, realizing the liberty that she'd taken, and stepped back. Sasuke spared her only a withering glance before roughly opening the door and stalking out.

At the sight of his retreating back, a painful ache in her chest returned.


	50. Chapter 50

**Almost**

Was he _important_ to her?

Did she not realize what a weight it was on him for her to say something like that?

She'd declared it so easily. That look in her eyes was too trusting. The way she handed him the onigiri she'd labored over was too kind. When smiled at him, as she had every single day for months, the urge to kiss her nearly overtook him.

The distance between them hadn't been nearly long enough for him to forget. Her smell still filled his nostrils. Her fingertips still ghosted over the back of his hand. The way she said his name, how it tumbled so sweetly from those lips he wanted to claim…

' _You are an important person to me.'_

Sasuke cursed under his breath as he took out his frustrations on the wooden training post. Splinters flew from the kicks he landed, and his chest burned from the exertion but he didn't stop. He'd become too soft. He'd spent too much time around her.

Everything about her was too much.

Hyuuga Hinata.

An odd woman who was strange and sweet and innocent and everything he knew that he could never have. He should have pulled away while he still had a chance all those months ago. When the sun set late and the humidity drove people to stay inside. Now the time had slipped by before his eyes. The last of the leaves had fallen and so it seemed had he.

Sasuke paused at the thought, sweat dripping down his brow. He'd fallen for Hinata. He _liked_ her. He liked her in ways that he knew that he shouldn't. He liked her in the way Sakura had always wished for him to. He liked her in a way that would hurt Naruto irrevocably. He liked her enough that he almost didn't care. _Almost._

 _'Dammit._ ' Sasuke cursed and charged headlong towards the wooden post.

Almost wasn't good enough. They'd been through too much for him to allow 'almost' to come between them. Even if it was Hinata...


	51. Chapter 51

**CCNote:** **All chapters except for the** **epilogue have now been written. Would you like them all at the same time or once a day? Tell me in the reviews!**

 **Waiting**

She waited anxiously, the wee hours of the morning slipping past quickly. Eventually, Naruto awoke and dragged himself through his morning routine. She handed him his lunch for the day and wished him luck, all the while hoping to see a familiar dark shadow just over his shoulder. As the morning continued to slip by she was tempted to use her byakugan to search for him but refrained from doing so.

Morning turned to afternoon and when Naruto returned that night she finally stopped waiting. Maybe he had a mission? That had to be why.

The next day was the same.

And the day after that.

And the day after that as well.

Within the blink of an eye, three weeks had passed and she found herself leaving the house in the morning on the off chance that she might see him. She never did. By the end of the third week, the Winter festival decorations had gone up and so had the rest of her patience.

If Sasuke didn't want to spend time with her he didn't have to! She had her own life and so did he. Besides she'd gotten along just fine before he'd shown up on her doorstep. Yet as much as she tried to build up resentment towards the Uchiha, it dissipated quickly.

Maybe she'd done something wrong.

Maybe she relied too much on him.

Maybe he didn't like her anymore.

Hinata frowned and rolled over onto her side to look at the kimono that she'd hung up to wear for the next day. It was a beautiful dark purple kimono patterned with lilac flowers. Painstakingly embroidered with silver thread, a true masterpiece from the Hyuuga clan as a gift from her father. A gift to remind her of where she came from and nudge her to remember where she was going.

She sighed and closed her eyes, blocking out the finery and willing an elusive slumber to finally overtake her. If Sasuke didn't show up for the festival tomorrow she'd find him herself. Whether he wanted her around or not he was important to her.

She couldn't allow him to slip away like this.


	52. Chapter 52

**CCNote:** **So the all at once have it! The epilogue has been completed but I need to comb over it for final edits. It'll be a properly lengthed chapter so look forward to it. Anyway thanks so much for coming on this journey with me! Don't forget to leave a REVIEW!**

 **Obsession**

He'd taken every C and D rank mission that he could get his hands on. Kakashi found the effort amusing but he couldn't care less. It was money in his pocket and muscles that were too sore to seek her out. Despite the separation, she still consumed his thoughts. Wheter he was awake or asleep he'd see her face. Hear her laugh. Feel her soft body against his. The realization of his feelings was maddening to the point that it felt like an obsession.

More than once his feet had led him down the familiar path of her home. His hand raised to knock on her door but he didn't. He saw her around town, running errands but clearly distracted. She was expecting something, looking for someone. Part of him wanted to think that she was looking for him but he knew otherwise than to hope for such a thing.

Hyuuga Hinata was the only girl in the entire damn village that had never seen him as anything more than a friend. As she should of course since she was marrying Naruto. She was loyal. Faithful. Qualities that he admired and at the same time cursed.

"Sasuke." Sakura whispered, tugging on his sleeve and drawing him out of his thoughts and towards her. "Are you alright?"

He returned her question with a curt nod but they both knew that the answer was 'no'. He was frustrated and irritable and there was nothing she could do about it. She _tried_ though. No one could ever fault her for not trying to do her best. The fact that she tried however only made things more difficult because he knew that he wasn't. He was only going through the motions which in many ways was worse.

He should try at least for her sake but he just couldn't. Whatever emotional capacity he had for sacrifice had vanished a long time ago. It wasn't her fault. She stood before him in a pink kimono that she'd saved up for months for. Her hair carefully twisted up and away from her face. She was excited about the Winter festival just like everyone else in the village. One of her wishes, since they were teens, had been to go to events just like this.

Hand in hand.

If they were still twelve she'd be giddier than she was now, less confident and talking faster than her mouth should move. However, the Haruno Sakura that stood by his side today was a far cry from the girl he met all those years ago.

Gone were the gangly elbows and starry-eyed dreams of a fangirl.

Misguided or not she genuinely loved him but it wasn't fair. He couldn't give her what she wanted. If he was anyone else he might be able to. If he was Naruto he would shout her praises from the rooftops until she punched his teeth in. She _was_ intelligent and beautiful and strong yet all he could muscle up from his heart was a fondness for her. An affection born from respect and comradery. If she needed something he would be there to do it. If she was in danger he would be there to save her barring Naruto getting to her first.

What he felt wasn't love. It never would be. It wasn't a convenient time for this kind of conversation but there never would be. Frowning, he reached out and grabbed her hand in his own. It was the first time he'd reached out to her in months.

His hand usually held another's.

Concern flickered in her eyes.

"Sakura." He started and she gave his hand a squeeze. "We need to talk."


	53. Chapter 53

**Alarm**

The streets were packed with joyful villagers, the smoke and spices of the vendors wafting above the throngs. She'd seen so many of her comrades in the course of a few hours that it was hard to keep everyone's life straight. Kiba had a girlfriend…maybe. Ino and Sai were officially dating. Mirai was getting so big… It was a bit overwhelming to be surrounded by all of them.

While she wanted to remain present and engaged, she truly was happy for all of them, her eyes kept scanning the crowd for one person in particular. A crop of shaggy dark hair that hung too low to one side. As the night dragged on she began to believe that he wouldn't show until Naruto grabbed her hand with a big smile on his face.

"Sakura-chan!" he shouted, waving frantically with his other.

Hinata immediately started scanning the crowd for the familiar pink haired medic but was too short to see over all of the people. As Naruto pulled her through the crowd, she pressed a trembling hand to her chest. How long had it been since she'd last seen him?

Three weeks.

"Sakura-chan over here!"

Three weeks too long.

She missed him even though she shouldn't. Even though she had no right to.

Naruto's hand slipped from her own as they approached a small group of people that she was unfamiliar to her. They all nodded respectfully to Naruto and smiled politely at her. Hinata tried to return their smiles, her eyes scanning the group for a certain Uchiha but came up empty.

"So this is the elusive heiress?"

"All of the nurses are so excited about the wedding!"

"It's going to be a huge event."

She nodded along with Sakura's happily chattering coworkers, all of whom were more excited about her upcoming nuptials than she was. Though she pretended to listen to them she watched as Naruto silently grabbed Sakura's arm and dragged her away from the group. Immediately alarm bells went off in her head.

Something was wrong.

She allowed the two of them to melt into the crowd, her body tense and anxious. When a half hour passed and neither one of them resurfaced she excused herself from the medics as politely as she could. She then tried to weave her way through the crowd via the path she'd seen them take. Finding them would be easier if she activated her Byakugan but that would have raised everyone else's suspicions. Whatever was going on shouldn't interrupt the festival.

Not if she could help it.


	54. Chapter 54

**Leaving**

Sasuke stared up at the large red gates of Konoha, his bag slung over his shoulder . Although he was leaving under the cover of darkness _again_ his heart wasn't as heavy as it had been when he was twelve. Last time he'd left in search of power…this time it was for himself.

Konoha made him stagnant.

Unstable.

There was still so much he had to figure out about himself that he couldn't find behind the walls of the village. To them, he would always be a traitor. Inwardly he didn't feel as if he belonged. Perhaps that was why he'd become so attached to a woman he couldn't have. Perhaps that's why her presence had felt a refuge. Everything about Hyuuga Hinata had felt like a home…a home that wasn't his.

"Uchiha." The guard gate said stiffly.

Sasuke tore his eyes away from the red arch and handed the shinobi his mission scroll. His first out of village mission since the war had ended. An extended excuse for him to be away signed and sealed by Kakashi himself. The Uchiha scoffed as the man read over the missive skeptically, mistrustful of his intentions. After nearly ten minutes he could find nothing amiss and handed the scroll back reluctantly.

"Safe travels Uchiha." The shinobi grunted before returning to his post.

He returned the parting words with a short nod of his own and took his first step outside of the village gates. He could hear the raucous chaos of the Winter festival behind him. The sky lit up with spectacular fireworks for the events and cheers were carried by the wind. He should have said goodbye but he'd never been good at doing that. Sakura had tried to make him stay, by now she'd probably told Naruto he was leaving.

Naruto would have tried harder to dissuade him.

Hinata would have succeeded.

It was for the best that he didn't say goodbye. He didn't _want_ to stay. Maybe one day he would want to but not right now. Not yet. There was a lot he needed to sort out for himself first.

Adjusting his bag once more, Sasuke took another step forward. And another and another until the gate no longer loomed behind him. Until the fireworks were but a distant booming.

Until the sun rose and set again.

Until the landscape changed from forest to sand to snow…


	55. Chapter 55

**Acceptance II**

Finding Naruto and Sakura was a lot harder than she'd anticipated without her byakugan. There were just too many people for her to navigate around so she decided to head to the training grounds. It was the closest area near the main street but far enough away that it was likely to be empty. There she could activate her byakyugan and search for them without distraction or suspicion. Her plan was a sound one however when she reached the training grounds she found that she didn't need to search anymore.

Naruto and Sakura were already there though neither one of them noticed her arrival. Part of her was relieved that there was no real danger to be worried about. They wouldn't have their defenses down the way they did if there was. Unfortunately, there was something else wrong. The way Sakura's shoulders shook. The way her hands covered her face. Hinata held her breath and hid behind a training post, her old childish habits resurfacing.

"I don't understand." She whimpered, her voice slightly muffled by her hands.

"Sakura-"

"What's wrong with me Naruto?"

Hinata peered around the post, her own heartbeat slowing as she watched Naruto pull her into his chest. His hand gently stroked the back of her head as she cried even harder. It hurt to see them. She felt her own eyes burn as Sakura's cries lessened. It was in the way he held her…so much closer than he'd ever held her. It was as if he wasn't afraid she'd break and she clung to him as if she would. Because she _was_ breaking. Because Naruto was the only thing keeping her upright. Because he always had and always would.

Sasuke had said to accept it. They had always been like this. If she wanted to stay sane she had to accept it. He was right. However, she hadn't been accepting what was staring her right in the face. She'd only been in denial. Now though…now she accepted it.

When Naruto dipped his head to kiss Sakura…she accepted it.

When Sakura kissed him back through her tears…she accepted it.

Silently, Hinata left the training grounds, wiping her own glassy eyes with the edge of her kimono sleeve. The cold metal of her engagement ring stung her cheek as she did so.

When she returned to their house on her own that night. She took only what she could carry in a duffle bag and left the rest. She could always buy more. Her engagement ring was the last thing she removed. She placed it on the kitchen table where Naruto would likely find it whenever he came back. She didn't want to be around when he did.

With her things packed she left the house and slid her key under the mat.


	56. 56

**Done**

Her father accepted her home with open arms that night and Hanabi slept by her side every night after. They allowed her into the fold without an explanation or reason and for that she was grateful. Being back within the walls of the compound was stifiling after the freedom she'd enjoyed but she swallowed her pride. Or perhaps she was just avoiding conflict again. Naruto came to the gates as soon as the sun rose to find her. On what she was sure were her father's orders, the guards turned him away. She watched him leave that day with his shoulders slumped and his hands in his pockets.

He came back. Again and again for weeks on end as long as he didn't have a mission. Eventually, Sakura stopped by to try to talk to her, genuinely concerned about their separation. At first Hinata hoped that the guards would turn her away as well but they were under no such orders. They let her into one of the formal greeting rooms and when a branch member came to collect her she almost rejected the visitation. However she knew that things wouldn't end until she faced them head on. She was tired of running away.

So she found herself sitting across the table from Haruno Sakura who was just as puffy faced and red eyed as she was. Hinata tried to stay poised. Her training as an heiress was supposed to kick in at a moment like this but she would have given anything to scream and cry.

"Hinata." Sakura said, her voice wavering and hoarse. "I…I don't…I don't know why…"

The Hyuuga raised her hand to silence her and shook her head. Sakura looked as if she were on the verge of tears and she couldn't take it if the medic started crying. She might just lose what little of her dignity she had left.

"I know." She said softly "Naruto loves you."

Sakura opened her mouth, whether to deny the claim or soften the blow Hinata wasn't sure. She didn't allow the woman to say anything. Instead she reached across the table and gently placed her own hands on top of Sakura's shaking ones. Glassy green eyes stared back at her, silent tears running down her cheeks. Hinata swallowed, her own throat tight with the selfish wish she had on the tip of her tongue. She looked down at their interlocked hands on the dark mahogany table and smiled as best as she could.

"Please love him too."


	57. 57

**Uncertainty**

The densely packed snow crunched loudly underneath her feet as she made her way to the Hokage tower. She held her head high despite the whispers she encountered. The pitying looks thrown her way and rumors that wafted between the villagers. It was the first time she'd made an appearance after she called off her engagement to Naruto.

He never said anything, yet another extended mission drew him away from the village, but the canceled catering and flower orders said it all. They knew _. Everyone_ knew. They could all theorize the reasons why. They could pity her too. She didn't care. For the first time in months, she felt more like herself. It was unfamiliar and daunting to not have a plan in place before her, a path to follow or a goal to strive for.

Where was she supposed to go from here?

As she had every day since she'd broken up with Naruto she'd wished that Sasuke was by her side. Would he have thought she was overreacting to end their engagement? What would he have said? Most of all she just wished to have him near. He was gone though. She knew that the instant she saw Sakura crying in Naruto's arms.

When he would return was anyone's guess.

She worried about him. He was more than capable of taking care of himself but that didn't stop her from wondering what he was doing. Was he somewhere warm? Was he eating enough? More than anything she just hoped he was okay. They hadn't exactly parted on a good note and there was so much that she could have said. So much she should have done.

Sighing, Hinata opened the doors to the Hokage tower and trekked up the winding staircase. When she reached the office at the top, an Anbu guard announced her presence and she was quickly waved inside. There she found two other shinobi already sitting in front of the Hokage with a scroll spread out between them.

She might not have a plan for her life. She might not know what to do without idolizing Naruto every step of the way. There were many things she didn't know but there was one thing she did.

She was a kunoichi.

Everything else that she was uncertain about would fall into place behind that fact.


	58. The End

**CCNote: Thank you so much to everyone who has read up to this point. It's been a time, hasn't it? I really hope that you enjoyed this little experiment of mine and that you feel inspired to write your own little challenge. If you want to read longer plot oriented stories from me there are a few completed fics on my profile page. Now I'm going to go back to working on 'For the Love of You' which will be updated sometime next week. 'Being an Uchiha' will resume AFTER 'Love' is completed. Also for the first time ever I'll be answering questions openly now that the story is complete. Feel free to ask away and vent about the 50plus chapters you've read so far. I'll post a special chapter explaining my reasoning after this just to answer everyone.**

 **ANYWAY whether you've reviewed every chapter or have been lurking for the last 57. If you speak English or don't. If you're a troll of a stan. Don't forget to REVIEW! Please enjoy this epilogue and thanks again for reading! Until next time!**

 **Epilogue**

The day he returned to the village it was jarring to see how much had changed. The streets were wider and unfamiliarly named. Buildings stretched higher and advertisements seemed to obnoxiously gain purchase on every surface. With the influx of foreign people milling through the gate it was easier for him to slip through and enter without formally announcing his presence. The lack of security was concerning to him though that might be due to being on edge constantly for the last five years.

This lax attitude was the product of an extended peace. It was a peace that they enjoyed through battles they knew nothing about. Sasuke adjusted his cloak and continued to make his way through the bustling streets, relishing the fact that he hadn't come across anyone that would recognize him. Lowering his hood, he pulled out the small note that Kakashi had sent in his last directive for him to return to Konoha upon the completion of his latest mission. The note was scrawled in a childishly rushed way that only Naruto could manage but it was still legible if one were to squint. After five years one would have thought he would have better penmanship especially if he was gunning to take Kakashi's place.

"Idiot." He mumbled under his breath, but the insult lacked the bite it used to have. That idiot would be leading the village.

It took nearly an hour of walking around in circles to find the address to the house. When he did he couldn't help but snort at the atrociously painted mailbox with the name 'Uzumaki' written on the side. It was a horrible bright orange color riddled with small, multicolored handprints and looked like the work of a drunk child. Only Naruto would allow such a monstrosity.

Turning away from the mailbox, he noted that instead of one floor there were two. It made sense that after five years they had a larger house. Naruto had said he wanted a family, they couldn't raise a child in the small house he and Hinata had previously shared no matter how tidy she kept it. At the thought of Hinata, his heart did a not so subtle flip.

One would have assumed with the time that had passed he wouldn't be looking forward to seeing her as much as he did. How much had she changed over the years? Was she happy? He had many chances to return and see how things had shifted but he'd always refrained from doing so. He had many excuses as to why he couldn't attend the weddings and reunions of his fellow shinobi.

He was too busy…

He was too far away…

He accidentally on purpose lost the scrolls written to him in Sakura or Naruto's handwriting…

There were a million excuses. He'd always been good at making up excuses but now he'd run out of them…

Shaking his head, he made his way up the small path to the front door and rang the doorbell. It took a moment, but he eventually heard a loud thud on the other side of the door. There was a bit odd jiggling of the doorknob but when the front door finally opened it wasn't an adult on the other side to greet him. Instead there stood there stood a three-year-old in frog patterned pajamas staring back at him. Bright blue eyes stared up at him, his small mouth slightly open as he tilted his head back. Messy blonde hair and faint whiskers completed the visage and Sasuke would have pinched his other arm if he had one.

"Hey! Don't open the door for strangers! What if-" a voice shouted from around the corner, pausing in their tracks as soon as they took in the sight of him.

Sakura stared at him wide-eyed with a small brush in one hand that was likely meant to tame the toddler's wild hair and her other hand resting atop a small bump underneath her apron. The little boy immediately ran behind her legs but kept a close eye on him from his safe place. She placed a hand on his head and gently pushed him away down the hall.

"Go get your dad." She said, her voice distant as she tried to get over the shock of seeing him again.

The boy was hesitant to leave her at first but eventually did as she requested. As soon as he was gone, Sasuke stepped into the entryway, his throat unexpectedly tight.

"Sasuke." She said, her lips finally spreading into a genuine smile. "It's been awhile."

"It has."

 **...**

"That will be all for today."

"Thank you Hinata-sama."

The elders bowed low before her as she stood to leave the room and she returned their respect with a bow of her own. It wasn't nearly as deep as she should have bowed nor for as long but it was merely one meeting preceding a long day to come. The last few months had been hectic with preparations for Hanabi's wedding and she wanted nothing more than to get away from the incessant talk of table runners and flower coordinating.

What she needed now was a nap but she knew that wasn't going to be possible. She still had a council meeting to attend but before that, she was to meet with a never-ending barrage of suitors. Hinata scrunched up her nose at the thought as she slowly walked through the halls of the compound. Suitors seemed to sprout from the woodwork since word had spread to clans outside of the village that she wasn't marrying Naruto. They at least had the decency to not sniff around aggressively until Naruto and Sakura got married but after that they were incessant.

Everyone knew that Hyuuga Hiashi only had two daughters and since she was reinstated as heiress anyone that married her would be the head of the Hyuuga. It was a lofty title one didn't often give to outsiders. What none of them knew was that she had no intention of remaining the Hyuuga Head. Once Hanabi was married she would abdicate her power and step down. Since she was marrying within the clan there was no need to worry about outside loyalties or the byakugan becoming watered down.

' _And'_ Hinata thought as she slid open a door to step out into her garden. _'Hanabi will be an excellent Head.'_

Hanabi would step into the role flawlessly and after the ascension, she might be able to get that nap she was longing for. It would, unfortunately, be at least a year or two before that could happen. Hanabi still needed to be trained in areas that did not involve physical fighting and it wouldn't be fair to mount the responsibility of Head on her shoulders so soon after she was married.

Sighing at the prospects before her, Hinata left her shoes on the porch and stepped down into the garden, relishing the shock of the cold fall grass between her toes. Sometimes she missed the easier days of when she intended to become an Uzumaki. She had a lot more free time then but now wasn't so bad. She felt useful, fulfilled. It was a wonderful feeling but there was something missing. If she dwelled on it too long at night she could put a name to the feeling but she always brushed it aside. There was always more to think about. More to do. There were a million reasons why…she was good at coming up with more…but now…

Now Hanabi's wedding was coming right around the corner. She had to start thinking about what to do after she stepped down. She _could_ go back to being a full-time kunoichi. That had been thrilling for the year that she'd done it. Before her father took ill and she needed to step into his place. Without being able to rely on her childhood teammates to always look after her, missions took on a new edge and pushed her to limits she never thought possible….

A large part of her missed the adventure of it all. It was more fast-paced than her life in Konoha but once again, when the sunset and the stars dotted the sky, there was still something that was missing. Hinata let out another sigh she lowered herself onto a stone bench in the garden and closed her eyes. Sitting alone wasn't as peaceful as sitting with another. She'd lean into his side and he'd pretend he didn't know she was sleeping. She missed that feeling.

"Hinata-sama." A voice called from behind her but she didn't turn to open her eyes. She just needed one more moment of solitude before yet another thing was asked of her. "You have a visitor."

Inwardly she cringed. She could only hope that it wasn't one of the many suitors she was supposed to meet with later. They had a tendency to come early. If it was she wasn't in the mood to deal with their empty platitudes. As diplomatically as she could, she swallowed her disdain and stood up.

"You didn't have to stand for me." A deep voice said, the tenor of which sent a shiver down her spine.

She turned on her heel, astounded to hear a voice that she hadn't in so long. Sasuke smirked at her as he stepped down into the garden and lazily made his way over to where she stood. He sat on the bench she'd just risen from and cocked an eyebrow at her. It was a familiar expression. Teasing. Arrogant. Seeing it reemerge as something more substantial than a mere daydream made her heart stop beating.

"Are you going to just stand there?"

At his jab, her entire face turned red, something she hadn't done in years. It didn't help that the way he was looking at her made her feel uncomfortable. A bit of eye contact was normal but he was _staring._ Clearing her throat she tried to ignore the way her cheeks burned.

"Uchiha-san, you're back." She said and Sasuke let out a short snort.

"Uchiha-san?" he replied incredulously. "Is that how you greet me?"

 **...**

Naruto and Sakura had told him that she had returned to living at the Hyuuga compound the same night he left Konoha though they didn't give him many details as to why. He didn't need to be a genius to figure out what had transpired between them. The two had been dancing around one another for years it was just a shame that another person had gotten caught up in their idiocy. They still spoke of her fondly though. Naruto was proud that she'd become the Hyuuga Head while his son affectionately referred to her as his 'aunt'.

When he'd arrived at the Hyuuga compound he wasn't sure what to expect of the situation but it certainly wasn't this. It was strange being in her presence after so many years had passed. She was still the same woman she had been when he first met her. The same woman that crouched outside of convenience stores and spoke with a voice one had to make a point to listen to. He'd almost forgotten how soft her voice was. How much she thought about her words before they were uttered. How her brows scrunched together when she was thinking too hard and she bit her bottom lip when she was nervous.

She was the same and yet she wasn't.

Her back was straighter. Although she thought carefully about what she wanted to say, she spoke with a confidence that was foreign to him. She averted his gaze from time to time but when her eyes caught his it made the world pause for just a moment. She would forget what she wanted to say and he couldn't come up with a response. Speaking to her used to be so easy but now…now he was nervous and he had _never ever_ been nervous in front of a girl before.

Then again, Hyuuga Hinata was not a girl. Although she wore a simple black kimono and dark purple haori, he could tell that she was every bit the definition of a woman. His eyes dipped from hers down to pink lips and even further to a pale, slender neck. The sight of which made him swallow uncomfortably and look away. Grasping at straws for what to say, he spotted the Hyuuga crest embroidered proudly on either side of the front of her haori.

"So you are now the Hyuuga Head." He said, inwardly surprised that she accepted the role of her birthright.

That had not been the path he'd imagined she would take. This morning at the Uzumaki household he'd witnessed a house full of toys and noise and laughter. That was the life he imagined she would have. That was the life he _wanted_ her to have. She smiled at him, a knowing look in her eyes as she tugged at the sleeves of the haori.

"I'm only the acting head for now. After Hanabi's wedding, I'll be stepping down and giving her control."

"And then?"

"And then what?"

Sasuke shrugged, pretending not to care what her plans were from that point forward. Her eyes narrowed at him, suspicious of his nonchalance as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

Her cheeks puffed out in frustration and though he knew he was getting on nerves he couldn't help but think how cute she looked.

"How long are you staying in Konoha?" she asked.

There was an edge of anxiety in her voice though she did well to conceal it. She had changed a lot but there were still quirks in her demeanor that he could pick up. Taking pity on her, he ran his fingers through his hair and answered as honestly as he could.

"I don't know."

The answer didn't satisfy her. Her shoulders slumped slightly and her brows knitted together but he had nothing more to give her. He honestly didn't know how long he'd stay before Kakashi sent him out again.

"Before…at the academy….you were angry with me." She said and Sasuke chuckled.

"You remember that?"

"Of course I do!" she said, rising quickly off the bench as if she'd been pricked. "You never spoke to me again. I don't even know what I did wrong!"

She stood before him with fists clenched and a fire in her eyes. She wasn't angry but she certainly wanted answers. Standing up from the bench he towered over her small frame but she didn't back down at all. Instead, she squared her shoulders and stared back defiantly at him.

Sasuke took a step closer. She didn't step away. He smirked and lifted her chin just a little bit higher. She acted confident- as if she was in control…. However, the way her cheeks lit up at a simple touch told him otherwise. When he leaned down he could hear a small breath catch in her throat.

"That day…" he started, the memory of the classroom still fresh in his mind. "I was going to kiss you."

He'd wanted to kiss her well before then.

When she cried.

When she smiled.

Too angry to speak…

Fingers coated in sticky rice…

Drunk in the middle of the training grounds…

"But you didn't."

Sasuke shook his head and smirked.

"I didn't."

"Why?"

"You were supposed to be getting married."

"I was."

She was teasing him, luring him closer with her eyes and she didn't even realize it. She was oblivious which was the root of all their problems.

"Um…Hinata-sama." A nervous voice called from the covered walkway. "Inari-san is here."

Sasuke didn't step away, he wasn't done with her just yet, but he did look up to see a frantic branch member tugging on the edge of their kimono's sleeves. Behind them, a short brunette man stared at them slack-jawed with a bouquet of roses. Who the hell was this? Without meaning to, his Sharingan flared to life and he analyzed the man and his frightened, jerky movements. He was a civilian and weak. What the hell was he doing here requesting Hinata's audience with _flowers_?

His disgust must have been evident because the man named Inari looked as if he were on the verge of pissing his pants.

"I-I-I'll come back a-another time!" he sputtered before turning back into the house.

The nervous branch member chased after him, unwilling to remain in the Uchiha's presence for much longer than necessary. Satisfied, Sasuke deactivated his Sharingan only to find pale lavender eyes full of confusion staring back at him.

 **...**

"Why did you do that?"

He stared back at her blankly as if the answer were obvious. It wasn't but he was arrogant enough to think so. Frowning, she looked away from him and debated whether or not she should go after Inari. It would reflect poorly on their clan if he chose to spread rumors of a threatening Uchiha. She _should_ go after him but she didn't. The thought of Sasuke disappearing again kept her grounded despite her irritation with him at the moment. Her curiosity outweighed her moral obligations…or at least that was her own reasoning.

Curiosity...only curiosity...

"Sasuke…" she said. "Why did you leave?"

"There were things I needed to take care of."

"That's not a good explanation. You didn't even say goodbye."

Out of the corner of her eye, she watched him smirk and the sight made her cheeks flush again, her heart rate picking up to pace it had been before they were interrupted. To a pace that felt familiar five years ago when she'd been ignorant enough to think it was only excitement. In a way it was but her heart hadn't beat like this since then. Nervously she turned to look up at him fully and tugged on the edge of his black cloak.

"Next time…will you say goodbye?"

She didn't want him to go. He'd only just arrived but she was already mentally preparing for him to leave again. Sasuke looked down at her, his smirk fading away as a seriousness overtook him.

"Hinata-"

"Hinata-sama. Shibata-sama would like to-" a branch member called from the walkway. Their interruption this time was not met with a Sharingan but their own blood limit.

"Please tell Shibata-san I will not meet him today." She said firmly and the branch member nodded before scurrying away.

When she turned back to Sasuke the air of seriousness had not left his features. Instead, his frown deepened and he took a step away from her.

"You have many suitors."

Hinata cringed at the statement even though she knew it to be true.

"They are only interested in becoming the leader of the Hyuuga through me."

"I'm sure there are one or two that have caught your eye."

"As the Hyuuga Head I will not subject myself to the platitudes of-" she started to admonish such a far-fetched claim but Sasuke didn't look as if he were joking.

He was serious and if he was serious that meant he was probing her for answers. The only reason he'd do that was if he cared what her answer might be one way or the other. Blushing she pushed a lock of hair behind her ear and shook her head. Warm fingers cupped her chin, tilting it up once more to look at him directly.

"Good."

That was the only thing he said before his lips descended upon hers. It was surprising how warm it felt when he kissed her. Soft and unsure despite the confidence he preferred to exude. Sasuke had never been as tough as he portrayed himself to be. When he pulled away from her, she was left frozen and at a loss. Dissatisfied, she stood on her toes and leaned up as far as she could go. He met her halfway, an amused smirk on his lips, and kissed her harder than before.

There was so much she didn't know about Uchiha Sasuke, so much that he would never reveal to anyone.

She respected that. His past was important but it no longer tied down the man standing before her. The man whose hand moved to press against the small of her back to bring her closer.

He kissed her as if he missed her. As if he'd kissed her a thousand times before despite it being their first.

There was a lot they needed to figure out….so much that still needed to be said.

When they separated a second time it was only for air since words were impossible to form. They had time to talk later. What they should do….what would happen after this kiss that took her breath away.

' _But this…'_ she thought as she opened her mouth to accept him further. _'Is as good a starting point as any.'_

They could figure out the rest from here…

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **CCNote: Did you really think I'd leave you there without a lemon? You've waited 57 got dang chapters! (Skip to leave a review if you don't like lemons) Don't me about the creative license I'm taking with this shameless lemon.**

She wasn't going to allow him to stay anywhere that wasn't up to her own standards during his stay in the village. It would reflect poorly upon the Hyuuga clan to have a close ally stay in a cheap motel. There was the option of staying with Naruto and Sakura in their spare guest room but their little boy was mischievous and sleeping around him was a dangerous endeavor. An album full of facial drawings on unsuspecting house guests- proudly shared by Naruto himself- kept Sasuke from ever taking them up on the offer. The Kazekage and Raikage were both crown jewels in the album. He was not about to allow his photo to join their ranks.

She wasn't going to let him stay there even if he wanted to.

Naruto and Sakura lived within a stone's throw of the Hokage tower which was much too far from the Hyuuga compound. He'd been away for five years, she didn't want him to be further than across the hall. She didn't say that though. She was just being a good host.

So he stayed in one of the compound's guest houses that they specifically had cornered off for the clan heads of other villages. It wasn't in use at the moment- they barely used it anyway. Sasuke also seemed to like the fact that he was far enough away from the prying eyes of the main and branch houses that it felt as if he had some semblance of privacy. This was how she justified her reasoning. No one questioned her either even though she could have sworn the elders raised their eyebrows skeptically behind her back.

It only took a week after Sasuke had been settled into the compound before word got out in the village that the last Uchiha was in their midst. Within that same time, her suitors suspiciously dried up. If the Uchiha had come to stake his claim on the elusive Head the rest of them didn't stand a chance. If they tried they _might_ have been able to find some purchase…at least according to the shopkeepers and gossip mongers around the village.

She'd grown accustomed to rumors being spread about her among the general population. The lives of the those within clans was always a topic of discussion since secrecy was the breeding grounds for outsider's imaginations.

She was a prude that couldn't handle a man…

He was a womanizer with bastards that dotted the five great nations…

If anyone were to place their bets on the outcome of their relationship, the odds were in favor of him searching for other prey. Her own clan whispered about them in the hallways. Their suspicions mounting as one week turned into another. Once he was able to find an apartment of his own the whispers died down but not by much. Hanabi knew the full extent of their relationship but pretended to be naive because she enjoyed the gossip. However, it wasn't like they were _purposefully_ keeping their relationship a secret. They just weren't the type to shout it to the world. It was something that only needed to be defined between themselves and she didn't want to justify it to others.

Although…

She couldn't deny that moments like now, with him, skillfully balanced outside her window, that she had to be honest. The unintended secrecy of it all only added to her enjoyment.

With a practiced grace, she unlocked the window to her bedroom and he slipped in. Dark eyes looked at her up and down as if assessing if anything had changed in the last two days since he'd seen her. Her own eyes moved from his up to an oddly placed frog sticker in his hair.

"Sasuke." She said as she reached out to removed the object and held it up for him to inspect. "I thought you liked snakes."

Sasuke grimaced at the rather silly looking frog sticker and she couldn't help but smile. He wasn't particularly fond of small children and the Uzumakis were quite the handful. She'd also been on the receiving end of babysitting duty but her patience went a lot further than Sasuke's. As he slumped lazily onto her bed, Hinata joined him-thoroughly amused by his fatigue.

"Rough day?" she asked and the Uchiha cracked open an eye to glare at her.

"They created monsters." He groaned. "Remind me to never have children."

Hinata smirked knowingly at his proclamation but felt no pity for him. While he got to spend time making peanut butter sandwiches _without_ the crusts on them and playing with overly protective summons. She had been surrounded by old boring men who wanted more of her time than she was willing to give. The meetings dragged on through the day but now they were over and she wasn't the least bit tired. She knew _why_ and that fact excited her further. Anxiously, she ran her fingers lightly from the inside of his wrist up to his elbow. Just a bit of chakra beneath her fingertips was enough to draw his attention away from the memories of a boy in his troublesome threes.

"Hinata." He growled and the sound sent a shiver down her spine.

She should be used to this….but she wasn't

The way he looked at her shouldn't excite her so quickly….but it did.

He knew what he did to her and relished the effect that he had. He enjoyed teasing her and although it drove her crazy she let him do it. She enjoyed doing the same. She leaned down to meet his lips with her own but dodged them at the last second in favor of his cheek. From his cheek, she kissed his jaw. Then his neck, her tongue flicking out to taste his skin. He sucked in a sharp breath at her ministrations and his hand weaved through her hair to get a firm grip. He then pulled her back up to meet his mouth and she allowed him to take control. Today seemed like a day that he needed it.

His tongue brushed between her own lips, eager to meet her own, and she opened to him willingly. His hand slipped from her hair to her haori as he kissed her and tugged on the silk to remove it from her shoulders. Pulling away from his lips her sat up and took the haori off herself. She then put her arm around her back and tugged at her obi to loosen the stiff material. It unraveled from her waist in a heap and for the first time that day she took a deep, unencumbered breath. Absently she noted that she was going to have to start wearing her obi's looser.

She didn't focus on that for long before Sasuke leaned up and recaptured her lips, erasing all meaningful mental capacity. The only thing she could make herself do was work on helping him to remove the barriers between them. The multiple layers of her kimono fell away, mutual frustration mounting as one layer gave way to another. As soon as his hand was able to touch the bare skin of her side she shivered and leaned into it, knowing that more pleasure was sure to come.

His mouth nibbled at her ear while his fingers drifted down her side to her hip before sliding to her center. She lifted her leg to hook around his hip, partially to give him better access but more for her own impatience. There he was surprised to find that she was already wet. He looked at her through heady eyes and smirked, his middle finger sliding between her lower lips. He hadn't known that she'd been thinking about this moment all day but now he did.

"Sasuke!"

He felt the evidence of her desire and tantalizingly teased her clit the _exact_ way she liked. It was alarming how well he knew her body but she supposed that the Sharingan had other uses outside of the battlefield. She certainly wasn't one to complain about it's more unorthodox applications.

Lips moved on from her ear to her neck. His teeth grazed against her skin and when he bit down, a finger entered her. As he simultaneously soothed the bite with his tongue his finger explored. In and out at an obscenely slow pace before adding a second. His tongue moved on from her neck to her breast where he teased her hardened nipple. His mouth gave both breasts ample attention while his fingers strummed below. She moaned under his ministrations though she desperately tried to be quiet.

As if he could sense her mounting need, he pulled his fingers out and left her whimpering from the detachment. She wasn't at a loss for long before his pants slipped under his waist and his already hardened cock sprang forth to greet her. Eagerly she positioned herself on top of him and lowered until he was completely sheathed within her. Her breath hitched at the reunion, her fingers digging into the skin of his shoulders.

"Hinata." He groaned and she pecked his lips before she rotated her own hips against his.

He bucked against her, his own impatience shining through. He was lucky she wasn't in the mood to tease him. Lifting up until he was almost out, she slid back down and set a pace that she was comfortable with. Her pleasure compounded on its self as she watched him watch her thoroughly enjoying herself. A red-eye greedily committing her form to memory.

Faster and faster she rode him until her body was slick with sweat and her peak reached. She buried her face in the crook of his shoulder to muffle her screams, her body slumped and sensitive. He barely gave her time to catch her breath before he changed positions. Though she had reached her own orgasm he was nowhere near done. With little warning, he slammed into her from behind and reminded her _why_ forty-eight hours was much too long….

The next morning she found herself buried deeply into Sasuke's armless side, her legs tangled up with his. She squinted as she opened her eyes reluctantly to face a new day full of things to do. Outside her window, the sky was dyed soft pinks and blues. As the sun slowly began to rise over the horizon she took a deep breath and pressed her nose into Sasuke's chest. She would give anything to continue to stay in bed. Sasuke chuckled sleepily at her silent resistance to starting the day.

"Have you been awake for long?" she asked, lifting up slightly to get a good look at his face.

Her only answer was a short grunt but she knew he'd been awake for a while. Although he'd been in the village for almost a year he was still on edge as if he were traveling on his own. Some habits were hard to break but she didn't mind his weird quirks. Covering her mouth as she yawned, Hinata reluctantly sat up on the bed and Sasuke shifted beside her. His stomach rumbled loudly and she couldn't help but smile. If they were in his apartment she would have made them breakfast but alas _someone_ hadn't waited for her to slip out of the compound.

Perhaps this morning she would make breakfast for them here. She could already imagine the shocked looks of her clansmen…

Although their 'secrecy' was enjoyable there would come a time when they would have to share pieces of their life with the masses. More specifically seven and a half months from now when the results of their relationship came to fruition. However as she nuzzled into his side again, she savored the sound of his heartbeat and the steady rise and fall of his chest. Another hour or two of peace was all too alluring.

Besides, her news of the chakra signatures in her stomach could wait until _after_ breakfast.


	59. QuestionsComments

**CCNote** **: Alrighty then so here's my first ever FAQ for this story. I hope this gives some insight.**

 **First and foremost, please remember that this was a challenge where I limited myself to 300 words a chapter. Mind you I pushed that envelope on a few occasions, but I tried to stay within my own barriers as much as possible. Because of that, to make things flow as well as possible not everything was spelled out. I liked letting you imagine your own scenarios. This story was close to becoming Boruto on several occasions where Sasuke and Hinata would just sit in their regular canon lives. But then I remembered I hate Boruto and how everything turned so this ending is my ideal path of how I wished things had turned out. So here is my chance to address questions/comments about this story.**

 _ **1) Why didn't Hinata just say something to Naruto? All of this could have been solved if she would have just spoken up. (Or some variation of this)**_

Hinata has never struck me as the 'speak up' type. She is more of the sees her husband rushing for work and silently hands him the stuff he needs as he's frantically searching for shit. In the end he runs out the house, remembers he's forgotten his lunch, and she's already standing there with it because she's mentally two steps ahead of him. Hinata would be the wife with the lunch. Sakura would have said "Calm the fuck down".

Hinata never really spoke up about her problems to Naruto because she knows how much he has on his plate at any given time. She's not the type to pile more on. She gets more of a backbone as the series progresses but she never tells people the things that are bothering her. Hell when Naruto was being dick ridden by fangirls she never stepped in. Not even when they interrupted conversations between them. It took some nudging from Sakura for the NaruHina to progress the way it did because Naruto was too thick to notice Hinata's crush. She's trying to give him a present and he's too distracted by others to notice that she's hurt. She comes up with a bullshit excuse to leave and Sakura tells Naruto to walk Hinata home and when he questions why, Sakura calls him an idiot. EVEN THEN he's more miffed that Sakura called him an idiot than what was going on with Hinata. Complaining is not a Hinata trait and in real life that kind of passive behavior is toxic. This isn't real life though this is fanfiction.

One of my biggest issues with Boruto is that Hinata doesn't say anything about Naruto's priorities. He's got two whole ass kids and is hardly in their lives. I get that he's the Hokage but Tsunade had time to drink herself under the table and Kakashi had time to goof off and read porn books. They were busy sure but they made time for the things they liked. Naruto doesn't really make enough time for his family. Mofo has to take a freaking overnight bag to the office because he's hardly ever home! Go look at the NaruHina Boruto moments and theres one of Hinata walking in on him PACKING A BAG BECAUSE HE RAN OUT OF CLEAN CLOTHES. That right there tells me that this kind of neglectful behavior has been going on for years. No one is that freaking busy they can't come home to their family and sleep in their own fucking bed. That means that for however old Boruto is Hinata has not said a word about his behavior and if she's not going to talk about it after they had kids, she certainly didn't bring it up before.

Naruto _tries_ to be a dad, don't get me wrong he really does makes some efforts. He's better than Sasuke the deadbeat. However he's still not that good. Freakin Sai has more of an emotional connection to his kid.

 _ **2) Why didn't Hinata confront Naruto about kissing Sakura/ Why is she still on good terms with them?**_

The kiss between Sakura and Naruto was really a spur of the moment/ emotional thing. Naruto has always known exactly what Sakura needs because of their history and the fact that they are on a similar emotional wavelength. They are two people that express things physically vs verbally. Actions for them speak louder than words so when Sakura asks "What's wrong with me." Naruto is showing her that there is nothing wrong with her. He has literally loved her since the academy. Faults and all. Wrong or right. Whether she's being a bitch or being helpful. If Sakura said for him to jump Naruto would ask how fucking high. Lol that's extreme I guess but true.

Hinata ( in this fanfiction) acknowledges their strange relationship and it makes her feel insecure. She can't make him laugh as freely. She doesn't get all the inside jokes. She doesn't understand him as much as she wishes too. She wants to be supportive but Naruto is a force all on his own. In the end she just realizes that she can't be a second fiddle. Naruto DOES love Hinata in this fic but the love he has for her just isn't enough. She needs more just like Sakura needs more from Sasuke. She doesn't hold the fact that their relationship failed over his head or as a grudge. As the acting Hyuuga Head it's kind of implied that she should be more diplomatic and being on good terms with the soon to be Hokage is 'diplomatic'. Now Naruto and Sakura's kid referring to her as 'aunt' is just to show that she is friendly with the family. In my mind the Uzumaki kids would have a village full of 'aunts' and 'uncles' so I didn't really think much about it lol.

ANYWAY I honestly did write a 'Hinata and Naruto talk about their failed engagement' scene in the epilogue but it was boring so I scrapped it. I'd rather the reader fill in the blanks and imagine their own resolution.

 ** _3) W_** _ **hy didn't Hinata go after Sasuke/ I thought she would go after him/ 5 year separation?**_

Hinata and Sasuke are two right pieces of work. They honestly needed to sort through those things on their own first before they could be together. They are on similar levels when it comes to each other's emotional and mental needs. However, Hinata needed to regain her dignity/confidence and stand on her own two feet for once instead of remaining in Naruto's shadow. She needed self-fulfillment and jumping immediately into another relationship or chasing after Sasuke (who quite frankly does not want to be chased after) was not going to accomplish that. Remember before the epilogue she has no idea what she's going to do with her life. However she is a kunoichi and she'll figure out the rest from there.

Sasuke, on the other hand, has addictive tendencies and he really needed to sort that shit out on his own. Sasuke's departure was a journey of closure and self-reliance. Chain smoking to deal with stress is not healthy and was an allegory for his need for dependence. He really needed to go off and settle things his own way, not the way everyone was wishing that he would. He couldn't give Sakura what she needed/deserved. He didn't want to hurt Naruto who is the closest thing to family he's had since the massacre. Most of all he genuinely did have feelings for Hinata before he left but he was not in a good place for a relationship. If they had had a full on affair I really don't think it would have done either character justice.

 _ **4) Sasuke's little problem….**_

To spell it out more clearly, he had a bit of erectile dysfunction. It wasn't because Sakura wasn't attractive. It was more of a combination of his own frustration/ depression and forcing himself to do something he wasn't ready for. Intimacy is not easy and Sakura's (rightful) expectations for there to be _some_ form of it did not help things. When you're thinking too much about your own issues it can be difficult to perform. He should have said something, Sakura wanted them to have a conversation about it, but Sasuke was not in the right space to talk. Now he liked Hinata in a very different way than he did Sakura. He was very much attracted to her but he never acted on that attraction at the time. Could he have gotten it up for her while she was still engaged? Maybe, however, sexual performance or lack thereof is not the fault/responsibility of the other party. It's all internal. So Sasuke's problem really and truly was all his own. He needed to sort out his own inner problems first before he could engage in a healthy intimate relationship.

 ** _5)_** _ **WHAT IS NTR?**_

I honestly had to look this up but its like cheating/cuckold? IDK if this story fits into that category exactly. Hinata and Sasuke did have somewhat of an emotional affair but idk if that fits the qualifications of NTR.

 **ALRIGHTY THEN! There you have it! Some insight into why this story ended the way it did. I hope this cleared some things up. If it didn't I do apologize. Until next time!**


End file.
